Time to Live Your Life
by afreask
Summary: Naruto had done it! With the help of his team he had saved the world; however, what would happen when suddenly his best friend thanks him and tells him that he should start living his life. Note: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to the author and the production companies.
1. Prologue

I could not sleep last night and was apparently creating stories when I was rolling around in my bed. So I just ended up falling asleep in front of my computer and waking up with this on notepad. Might as well make a story for it even though I was probably asleep when I was writing this.

* * *

They lay there on the ground. If they so much as move, they would more than likely bleed out. A pink haired kunoichi was healing them. After admitting defeat and apologizing, the boy lost himself in his own thoughts. Thoughts of family, friendship comradery, and how much his friend had to endure to bring him back. He felt a great deal of melancholy at the thought that for the most part his friend's life was dedicated to bring him to his senses and how he took the burden of the world upon himself just to bring him back.

"If ever that you have a change of heart." Sasuke remembered the Sage of Six Path's saying when they were speaking. "I have left in you a power that can help you change reality."

He remembered. Now that he had changed his mind on what he was a going to do in life, his rinnegan suddenly showed him a vision. Knowledge suddenly flowed into his mind, knowledge of what was and what he needed to accomplish what he was planning. After being healed, he and Naruto undid the infinite Tsukuyomi releasing everyone from there eternal imprisonment.

He followed Naruto around greeting friends and getting congratulated for defeating the enemy. His eyes lingered on the blond and the pink haired girl that was watching him with a smile. He then took his leave and went around to talk to some of the others. First Kakashi, then Tsunade, Yamato, Bee, the tailed beast, lastly his friends. They were reluctant to help him but after explaining what it was that he was trying to do, they agreed to help him.

"So, that's how were going to set it up." Sasuke said to the members of Konoha 11. "I doubt that Naruto will go along with it so we'll need to use that."

"I won't go along with what?" Naruto asked as he walked behind Sasuke. "Hey, you're talking to people. Isn't that nice teme?"

"Still getting used to it dobe." Sasuke replied. Everyone he spoke to looked at him for a signal. He gave a nod in response and they looked away. "Sakura was looking for you by the way. She said she needs to look at that arm again to be sure."

"Oh ok." Naruto replied and smiled at the thought that his female friend was worried about him. "Better not keep her waiting or she'll pound me to the ground."

"Yeah rather not have you turn into a pancake before you become the Hokage." Sasuke teased. Watching as Naruto happily ran and looked for Sakura. He motioned everyone to get into formation.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called happily. He found her treating some of the wounded in the battlefield. "Sasuke said that you were looking for me."

"Huh?" Sakura wondered. "I didn't tell him to call you."

"That's weird. He said that you were looking for me to check this arm for something." Naruto pointed. Sakura worried looked at the arm and started healing it.

"You saved the entire world you know." She said while smiling at him. "They would make you a legend that would probably surpass all the Hokages before you."

"Yeah" Naruto replied. Sadness suddenly overtaking him at the train of thought that came "If only…"

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing the change.

"I'm just happy Sasuke's back." Naruto smiled and looked away. Suddenly a red wall appeared and surrounded him and Sakura. His suddenly went into tailed beast chakra mode and a cloak surrounded Sakura. Looking around he saw Tsunade, Bee, Yamato and Kakashi on the corners and his friends supporting them and reinforcing the barrier. He tried to break the barrier with a rasengan but it did not even have a scratch. He did not try anything more powerful because the barrier was too small and doing so may hurt the person he was trapped with. "Hey guys what gives?"

"This is for your own good Naruto." Tsunade answered.

"For my own good?" Naruto asked. "Holding Sakura-chan prisoner is for my own good?"

"Yes" Kakashi replied.

"What the heck are you guys talking about anyway?" Naruto shouted irritated as he tried to punch through the wall. He looked to the bijuu. "Guys help me!"

They looked at him and smiled. He realized that they were in on this plan as well. He looked down to the ground defeated. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Her smile was giving him comfort and warmth. All he could do was smile back. Sakura then glared at the people around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted. "Don't you think he's suffered enough?"

"That's not something that you can say Sakura." Sai replied. "After all we've had this conversation before have we not."

Sakura could not retort. She knew that he was telling nothing but the truth. They have had this conversation before. In that tent when her master was still in a coma, about her being the source of this man's suffering and that she had placed a cursed seal upon him by making him promise. She knew however that Sai was referring to in that conversation.

"But he's already done what he promised." Sakura said weakly. "He shouldn't be burdened by it anymore."

"Are you that naïve Sakura." Tsunade shouted at her angrily. "You should know by now that even the happiness of one person is complicated."

"What do you mean?" She asked her teacher desperately.

"Cut this out already." Naruto said. "If I did something wrong punish only me. Let Sakura go."

"See that he's putting you above all else again." Yamato answered.

"Oh, so it was you." Bee said in some form realization to himself. "You were that bright spot among all of his dark memories."

"Octopops!" Naruto shouted.

"You've fulfilled your promise Naruto why not now?" Sai asked. Naruto just remained silent. Gritting his teeth as tears fell from his eyes to the ground.

"Because…" Naruto whimpered. Sakura turned to look at him. Wondering what it was that he was about to say but he remained silent afterwards.

"Because he brought back the person she loved." Tsunade finished. "If he were to confess she would have no reason to reject him except that."

"For that reason, he would willingly sacrifice himself." Hinata added. "And bear the pain."

"He would rather see you happy and be devastated himself." Tsunade reprimanded her student. "Do you get it now!"

"That's enough." Sasuke said walking towards them. "I'll take it from here."

"Sasuke are you controlling them!?" Naruto asked half angry. "If you are let them go."

"We are not being controlled Naruto." Gaara answered. "We are doing this of our own free will."

"Then why?" He asked as he looked around to everyone.

"I'll explain." Sasuke replied. Naruto and Sakura looked at him. "Tsukuyomi"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in the same space that he and Obito were speaking in before. He looked around and found Sasuke standing there waiting for him to turn around. He was smiling. He realized that Sakura was not there.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"She isn't part of this conversation so I left her out." Sasuke replied. Naruto understanding that he wanted to talk to him unhindered and alone.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Naruto, I am grateful that you've saved me from the darkness that I was burying myself in." Sasuke started. "I think it's time for you to live your life."

"Is that all you were going to say." Naruto said feeling a little shy as he scratched the back of his head. "You didn't need the Tsukuyomi for that."

"I'm serious Naruto" Sasuke snapped. "All your life you've been putting other people happiness before your own. I think it's time that the world gave you reparations for your selflessness."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused about the meaning in his friend's words.

"All this time your aim was to help a friend in need. Help everyone." Sasuke replied. "I believe it's time for you to gain your own happiness."

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"To be Hokage." Sasuke answered. "But also, to be with the one you cherish the most."

"But she loves you." Naruto rebutted.

"If you believe that then you really are an idiot." Sasuke said. "Either way everyone agreed and this is happening whether you want it to or not."

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"I will give you another chance." Sasuke replied. "The Sage of Six Path's left me with this power if ever you managed to change me back."

"What did he give you." Naruto continued to ask.

"The power to change what is." Sasuke answered cryptically. He walked to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because there are times when reality is not good enough. I can only do it once but it's enough."

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted. Now he is more confused and is getting angry.

"Don't worry when I send you." Sasuke explained. "You are still free to stop me. The variation that the Sage gave me was the original one so you will retain all your memories and power."

"Sasuke?" Naruto realizing that this was a farewell. "Don't do this."

"Don't worry dobe." Sasuke said. "You have done too much. I will watch over what you've built and make sure that it will not be destroyed even by time. Then I'll pass it to the next generation. So, don't worry."

"No" Naruto tried to back away.

"I have given you some of my power as well just in case something unforeseen happens when I send you." Sasuke said.

"Good luck dobe, be happy." Sasuke said as they began to fade into light. "And Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto responded.

"I don't want any nieces or nephews until I'm eighty ok." Sasuke said. He started laughing at the face of the stunned friend while they disappeared.

* * *

At the same time as the conversation with Naruto was happening. Sakura stood at a similar space. Sasuke standing behind her. She stood ready for any attack. She knew that she already lost but he was not going to win without a fight.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked him begrudgingly.

"Relax Sakura, I just wanted to talk." Sasuke said as he started to walk around.

"Why the Tsukuyomi then?" Sakura asked.

"If we talked about this in reality you would try to run away." Sasuke replied. "Or Naruto would've intervened."

"Ok start talking." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I know your feelings towards me and I'll say this now." Sasuke said. "They are misplaced."

"Who are you to talk about emotions being misplaced." Sakura retorted. "You tried to destroy the world because of your emotions."

"And I was stopped." Sasuke added. "What I am saying is that you should look into your heart and try to see what it is really telling you."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "I know what I want."

"Do you?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "Even your own master was scolding you a few seconds ago, if I remember correctly."

"What is it to you?" Sakura answered trying to hide a blush.

"Are you to be that blind to satisfy your own denial." Sasuke said. "Oh well, we usually take the things we value the most for granted until they're gone."

"I'm not letting you kill him." Sakura said coldly. "Over my dead body."

"And yet you say I am the one you like." Sasuke sighed.

"He's suffered enough." Sakura said. Tears began falling from her face. "Why must he endure the burden alone? Why must he pay with his life for something he did not choose to be?"

"Life is never fair Sakura." Sasuke answered. "We do not choose to be who we are. We can only choose who we will become."

A brief silence encompassed them as Sakura was speechless at what the boy had told her. With no opening where she can argue with him. She just stood there crying. He watched her to see if there was any change. In those tears, he saw empathy, he saw pain, he saw helplessness, and the need and want to be able to help that who is closest to your heart.

"You and I know he deserves better for his actions." Sasuke said.

"I know." Sakura said defeated. "But I love you!"

"Like I said before." Sasuke rebutted. "Your words as well as your heart are misplaced."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked in her confusion.

He thwacked he in the forehead. She seemed to be stunned at his action. She fell on her knees in defeated state. Lost and desperate for someone to give her an answer.

"Don't get me wrong Sakura." Sasuke said. "I am not mad, just sad."

"Sad because?" Sakura asked covering her face with her hands as she cried.

"Sad because you could not see what it is that you have before you." Sasuke answered. "Nevertheless, I have given you some of my power. It will prove to be of use in your darkest hour."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked desperately. "What is it that you're trying to tell me?"

"When I send you back Sakura, I want you to revaluate your actions." Sasuke said as they begin to fade. "But most of all I want you to revaluate your heart. Good luck."

"I am done talking to them." Sasuke told the group. He smiled at the two perplexed at the conversation they just had. He closed his right eye and looked at them. "Gyaku Izanagi!"

As if time, had stopped, everything stayed motionless. They saw the birds in the sky, leaf that fell from the tree unmoving from its position. Naruto and Sakura felt time shift backwards. They were caught in a riptide of memories and emotions. An endless movie flashing before their eyes as each choice they made and the consequences that came upon taking that action. They felt sick as they're minds could not take the maelstrom of information pouring in and out of them as they are made to see what is, what was and what will be as they go back each step. Finally, they fell unaware of the person with him or her as their hands fell atop each other.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a ceiling he was very familiar with. He sat up and looked around. He was in his apartment. It seemed bigger than he remembered. Sakura awoke to the same scene. In the house, she grew up in yet it seemed larger.

"How did I get back to my house?" The two thought. "One minute I was talking to Sasuke in a Tsukuyomi in the war and the next I woke up here. Wait the war!"

Alarmed they both went to find some clothes to go to the battlefield because there are still people who needed their help. When they passed by a mirror; however, they were greeted by a scene they did not expect to have in their lifetime. They had shrunk to their twelve-year-old selves. Panic ensued in their minds as they try to recollect what had just happened. They recalled Sasuke casting a dojutsu on them but that was it. They then looked for clues as to what happened. Naruto found that his right hand still had a circle on it. He remembered what Sasuke had told him about him retaining his power but what he was talking about Naruto did not know. They searched their rooms until their eyes landed on a calendar. It was the day Team 7 had been formed. Immediately the two understood what the boy had done and was furious.

"That asshole!" They shouted unanimously.


	2. Chapter 1: Standing at the Beginning

Naruto went into his subconscious to check on Kurama but was greeted by all 9 beasts being inside of him. He was confused. He knew that being sent back, he would have Kurama sealed in him but he did not expect all of them.

"Don't be so surprised kid," Kurama said. "Sasuke did say that you were coming back with all your memories and power."

Before finishing, Kurama was interrupted by the Sage of Six Paths appearing. They were shocked to say the least. The man was 5 years too early. He looked at the Jinchuriki and the 9 beasts that are inside him.

"This is peculiar," Hagoromo said. "I did not expect you to have all 9 at such a young age. I have only expected you to have Kurama sealed within you."

"You see old man," Kurama answered. "We are not exactly from this era."

"I see that Kurama," Hagoromo said. "What I find peculiar is the fact that the boy has fragments of all 9 tailed beasts and not just you Kurama."

"Well this was your technique," Naruto said. "You should know better than we do."

"Naruto! Watch your tongue," Kurama warned him. "You know who this is don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Naruto replied. "It's the old man of the six paths."

The tailed beasts paled at his words. He was not only being cocky and rude. He was doing it to the man who is practically the progenitor of chakra. They looked back and forth between the sage and then back at Naruto. They were looking for any sign that would indicate the end of the boy's existence. Kurama placed his hand on his face and shook his head.

'The boy was just sent back and now he blows it after talking to the old man like that.' Kurama sighed. 'It was a good try I guess.'

"You are just like him in many ways. I see why my son has chosen you as his vessel." Hagoromo said amused. He smiled at the boy and then went back to having a serious expression. "You see I may have created the Gyaku Izanagi but have never used it."

"Huh?" Naruto said. "Then how come Sasuke said you gave it to him."

"More than likely that I gave Sasuke the power to do it once," Hagoromo answered. "You must remember that one should not change how the river flows or else it will take a different path."

"I see," Kurama said. "Even if you created the technique, you never used it because the consequences were dire and one should learn from the past. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Hagoromo answered. "In any case, we cannot undo what is already done and from what I can see in your eyes that there was not any ill will in why the technique was performed. From what I see from you and your siblings Kurama I would say that you were part of the ones that planned the use of the technique."

"Yeah, they were," Naruto pouted. "Locked me and Sakura up in a barrier then sent me back."

The sage found this bit of information odd. He looked at Kurama who was doing a shushing gesture. It seemed that the boy thought that he was sent back alone. From what he described he was sent back with someone else. The sage contemplated but would just leave this matter for now.

"I see but we are getting off topic." Hagoromo reminded. He looked at Kurama. "And that is the boy having you and fragments of each tailed beast inside him. Right now, I can pass on my powers on to him."

"Oh, just like in the future," Naruto remembered. "But what about Sasuke?"

"He is Indra's incarnate but he has not awakened yet," Hagoromo stated. "So, I will pass on my powers onto Ashura's incarnate who has awakened."

"No, no, you have to pass it to both of us." Naruto insisted.

"Why is it that you are so determined to give your friend power?" Hagoromo wondered. He was offering the boy much, but was being told that he only wanted half and to give the other half to his friend.

"Because he is Indra's incarnate," Naruto replied with a smile. "And he's my friend."

"He might use that power to do great evil," Hagoromo stated. "Are you prepared to face the consequences when that happens."

"I'll stop him," Naruto replied. Determination blaring from his eyes. "After all, I'm the only one who can."

"You are very much like Ashura you know," Hagoromo said, unable to hide his smile as he looked at the young man who was practically the second coming of his younger son. "He never wanted to be the leader. He wanted his brother to be the leader but had to because his brother fell into the darkness."

"Yes, you told me in the future," Naruto replied. "You said that his chakra clings to me."

"Yes, it does; however, some of Indra's powers has also been placed upon you," Hagoromo said. "I believe that your friend did not send you to the past without any gifts. I do not know what they are but I do hope they will help."

"Yeah, he did say something like that," Naruto replied. He smiled as he remembered his friend's words.

"Very well," Hagoromo said. "Raise your dominant hand."

"Ok," Naruto replied. He raised his right hand and went ahead and touched the staff. "Just touch the staff, right?"  
"Yes" answered Hagoromo. "I will give you part of my power and I shall give Sasuke the other part when I deem that he is ready."

"Cool!" Naruto said.

"Ok kid, you got the powers of the six paths again but you have to remember that you can't use it willy-nilly or you'll be painting a giant target on your back." Kurama reminded. "That goes with our powers as well."

"Yeah" Naruto responded. "Thanks, Kurama."

"Anytime kid" Kurama said. "Anytime."

* * *

After the panicking at the fact that she was suddenly a kid again and going through her mind on the most logical explanations. She began to calm down. She knew that this was the day that team 7 was formed and that she was sent back by Sasuke.

"When I send you back Sakura, I want you to reevaluate your actions. But most of all I want you to evaluate your heart. Good luck." Sakura remembered Sasuke's words.

"What do you mean though?" She asked a non-existent person. She got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family.

"So, excited for your first day as a ninja?" Kizashi asked.

"Sure am" Sakura replied. She was excited to see her old friends again before the events that took place that changed them all. She does not regret the events but regrets the consequences of her actions. She had been the cause of so much pain and suffering for Naruto. 'This time I'll stop Sasuke. This time I won't ask Naruto that promise.'

"Slow down before you choke on your food," Mebuki said. Sakura was scarfing down her food and was forgetting to chew. "I know you're excited but it won't do anyone any good if you end up in the hospital before you get assigned to your team."

"Sorry about that," Sakura answered. She was lost in thought that she forgot what she was doing. She slowed down and chewed her food. Grabbing a piece of toast standing up from the table and running out of the house. "Sorry can't be late. See you later. Bye"

"She'll get herself into trouble acting like that." Mebuki sighed.

"Aw relax, she's just excited," Kizashi said to his wife.

"You're just way too soft on her." Mebuki snapped at her husband. "Would it kill you to be a little sterner with her."

"No clue never tried," Kizashi replied. A smile creeping on his face. "It might, so I never will."

"She may be excited." Mebuki sighed again. "But I bet she just wants to be on the same team as that Uchiha boy that she keeps talking about."

* * *

Naruto entered the classroom. He sat next to Sasuke. He had lived through this all before. He was asked why he was there when he did not graduate but responded that Iruka gave him a second chance to do his test and passed. He continued to go through the motions until he saw her enter the door. There she was, Sakura Haruno, the one person that he wanted above all else but could not attain. An unrequited love that he could just not stop. He pondered about it so many times if he was a masochist but he just knew that he could never live without her. To him, she was everything. She was the light in the darkest tunnels. Hope in days when all you can see is despair. A goddess of victory when all seems lost. The wind beneath his wings; however, he knew the truth. She would never love him. He saw the girl look in his direction and remembered that she had asked him to move over to sit beside Sasuke before.

"Ah hi Sakura-chan, you must want to sit beside Sasuke. Here take my seat, I was planning to move over to the back anyways." He said with a smile. When he turned around his face twisted from the pain that he was feeling and began to move towards the back row.

'As long as you're happy.' He thought. He slumped down at one of the chairs and placed his face on top of his arms. Hiding the tears running down his eyes.

'He's putting me above his own feelings again.' Sakura thought. She smiled at the thoughtful gesture but knew the pain it was causing the blonde because of his love for her. 'He's always doing this. I wish he'd stop this and just try to be happy for himself.'

"You're lucky forehead. Naruto just gave you the seat beside Sasuke. It's like he saved it for you." Ino said to her friend. She was annoyed that the boy had given up his seat just to accommodate her friend's love life but she thought it was nice all the same. "Still it was nice of him."

"You know what Ino, you can have this seat," Sakura said. "Sasuke doesn't seem like the talkative type anyway."

"Huh?" Ino said in surprise as she was pulled down into the seat with a blush. "But where are you sitting?"

"At the back," Sakura answered. "Seems like there's a lot of seats there and I'm feeling farsighted today."

She began walking towards the back rows. She found Naruto in one of the tables looking like he was taking a nap. She smiled at how peaceful he looked even though she could not see his face.

'This time I won't let you suffer alone.' She thought. 'I'll be here with you.'

When Naruto realized, someone had sat down beside him, his head shot up to find his teammate. He wondered what she was doing here. Why was she not beside Sasuke? And why sit beside him of all places?

'Doesn't she know how the people will treat her if they see her close to me?' He thought.

"Uh Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sakura asked him curious about the question. "Why?"

"Well because you're sitting beside me and not shouting at me," Naruto replied.

"Hmm?" Sakura said. "Well there were plenty of seats at the back and you always had something to say so you're probably good to talk to."

"But you never talk to me," Naruto said. He found this weird. The younger Sakura would always berate him and scold him. She would not just talk to him.

"Well maybe I just wanted someone to talk to and besides no one wants to sit alone," Sakura remarked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "But you always want to sit with Sasuke."

"Well he doesn't talk so there's not really that much to talk to him about." Sakura huffed. She was getting irritated. The Naruto she remembered would have been happy if she sat beside him. This Naruto was getting on her nerves. He was being too considerate of her and seems like he was avoiding her because he was setting her up with Sasuke. She decided to guilt trip him instead. "Besides aren't you happy with me here."

"I'm happy Sakura-chan, but you like Sasuke," Naruto admitted. It felt like his heart was being stabbed repeatedly as those words echoed through his mind. He did not want to believe them but that was the truth.

Sakura was taken aback by the young Naruto. Her memories of Naruto making her the promise to bring back Sasuke and Sai telling her that Naruto loved her started playing in her mind. 'Even when we where younger he knew… How much did I hurt him?'

"That has nothing to do with this!" Sakura retorted. She raised her voice to emphasize what she said.

"Yes, it does!" Naruto replied with equal volume.

"If Naruto and Sakura would be quiet for a moment." Someone spoke. The foreign voice had forced them to come back to reality and sit up straight in embarrassment. They noticed that everyone was now staring at the two of them. They looked around until they found the source of the voice being Iruka. He cleared his throat and continued. "I would be announcing the teams."

He began by explaining to them that each team had a jounin instructor and that they would have 2 gennin teammates in the team. He stated that each team was designed by the Hokage based on the statistics they had in the academy and that the teams were final. Then he began calling the people for each team.

"Ok and lastly, Team 7" Iruka said. "Will be comprised of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Please wait for you jounin instructor for more details."

With that, he picked up the rest of his things and left the room. Knowing that Kakashi was going to be late, Naruto went out to get some supplies and some ramen. He was setting up a prank for his sensei. He remembered how his sensei fell for the chalkboard eraser so he began with that. At the top of though, he placed a tag that would propel his teacher towards some tricks that he devised. He wanted it to end with the water prison in the scroll that he saw Kisame do before so he borrowed some of Saeken's power and created a bubble then sealed it.

'Same old idiot.' Sakura thought. She shook her head with a smile. She stretched her arms and hands. 'Well might as well help him.'

She went towards Naruto and asked if she could help with anything. They both knew that Sasuke was not going to help them so they didn't bother asking; however, said boy was watching them intently as they construct their elaborate prank on their soon to be jounin instructor.

'Sakura hates Naruto and yet she acts like she's been friends with him for years." Sasuke thought. 'It's also weird that the dobe can construct such an elaborate trap. He is last in the academy after all. Something doesn't add up here.'

The two finished their elaborate trap and went back to their seats. They waited earnestly for their sensei to walk into the room.

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the hall towards the classroom where he was supposed to meet his new students. He did a little research on the three so he expected a prank from Naruto. True to his information there he saw it a blackboard eraser.

'Oh well might as well let him have his kicks now before I work him till he drops.' Kakashi thought. He opened the door and was hit by the blackboard eraser. It dropped behind him. He looked at the three sitting on their desks. Naruto had a wide grin on his face. A millisecond later he smelt something burning. He didn't have time to register anything as the eraser started propelling towards him.

'!?' Kakashi thought. He then stepped on tripwire that made a bucket full of honey drop on top of his head. Now devoid of his site he didn't realise that there was a boot heading straight for his backside. This made him fly forward. While in the air he hit, what seemed to be a vase and tipped it. It was slowly moving around whatever it was sitting on. Kakashi landed head first, in this case, bucket first on the metal part of the wall causing a loud clanging sound inside. It gave the wearer a headache. He scooted sideways to ease the pain and to gain more space on what was blocking his path for his feet. Unluckily for him the vase dropped spilling the contents. He felt something come up his legs and started biting him.

"Fire ants!?" Kakashi said as he rolled around knocking the pedestal, trying to get the ants off him. Unbeknownst to him, a scroll lied nearby and he was rolling right into it. He was them sealed in a ball of water unable to move. The two students were just laughing amazed that the jounin would actually fall for the trap.

'Help me Minato sensei.' Kakashi thought. 'It looks like I'm in for a rough time with your son.'

He was released from the prison with a pop. He stood up. Head still hurting after that hit on the wall. He looked at the three again. Knowing that Naruto couldn't have set up such a precise trap he looked at Sasuke who was just staring at him with shock and amusement. Sakura, on the other hand, had her chin and was sticking out her tongue. Kakashi just sighed.

"Well, that was mean," Kakashi said. He pretended to have a tear on his face but did not get the sympathy he was trying to gain.

"That's what you get for being late!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. Kakashi just sighed in defeat.

"Well meet me on the roof," Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"A shadow clone," Naruto said. A bit disappointed he began walking towards the roof.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves," Kakashi said.

"What would you like to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes" Kakashi answered. "Your dreams for the future and things like that."

"Ok, you go first sensei," Naruto said.

"Me?" Kakashi said. He was surprised that the boy did not start bouncing off the walls and shouted at the top of his lungs about his dream of becoming Hokage. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, hmmm, and I have a lot of hobbies."

This annoyed the two genins from the future. They knew full well what to expect but it did not stop the fact that it frustrated them when their teacher did that. Something within them just wanted to smack him with that Icha Icha book that he always reads.

"Now your turn." Kakashi continued. He pointed to Naruto. "Let's start with you."

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," He said. He then looked at his two teammates with a sad smile. "Since we are going to be working together from now on it's best that you know that I have the 9 tails sealed within me by the 4th Hokage. That's why the villagers hate me so much."

Sakura looked towards the ground. She was sad. She had been cruel to the boy the first time around and in the later years found out that he had the 9 tails sealed within him. The guilt she felt as she remembered all things she had done and all the burdens that she had placed on the boy was unbearable. Tears began falling from her eyes.

Sasuke was surprised at that fact. He always wondered why the boy was treated so harshly by the villagers. He found it odd that the boy being beaten and abused could still smile at the people that had mistreated him.

Kakashi was shocked. He did not expect the boy to reveal to his teammates that he was, in fact, the 9 tails jinchuriki. He knew the boy more than the boy knew himself but still. This was a surprise to him that the boy would just blatantly tell the two people that would probably shun him once they knew. He found it to be courageous. He also found it strange that Sakura was being empathetic to the boy when his information stated that she hated the boy. He had to observe a little bit more.

"I like ramen. Especially when I'm eating them with friends." Naruto continued. "My dream is to become a Hokage that is acknowledged by everyone and one that will bring peace. As for dislikes, I don't like people who lie to themselves. My hobbies are training, pranks and people."

This hit Sakura hard. In the Land of Iron, she had indeed lied to Naruto to protect him. Only to be rejected by the same words that he had spoken now. To her, it seems that the subtle differences that she had made in the past are already causing pain for her. She buried her face in her legs she continued to cry in silence not noticing that she was being observed by Kakashi.

'Hmm?' Kakashi thought. 'No matter how I look at it seems like Naruto is unknowingly attacking Sakura's weaknesses or is emotionally attacking her. Maybe, I'm just looking too closely into this.'

"Ok, Sasuke you're next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything." Sasuke said. "I can't really call it a dream but I have an ambition. To kill a certain man."

"Hey Sasuke, what are you going to do after you kill this guy?" Naruto whispered when he leaned in.

Sasuke eyes shot open. He did not really consider it. He was so focused on killing Itachi that he did not realize what he wanted to do afterwards. Was he just going to resurrect his clan? Would he become a jounin? The boy's question sent a surge of questions in Sasuke's mind.

"Good question, I'll answer that when I get there," Sasuke said maintaining his demeanour.

'He's still so glum and hellbent on revenge.' Sakura sighed in her mind. 'We have to fix that.'

"Ok and lastly the girl," Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura said. "What I like is…. What I dislike are people that betray those who care about them. My dream is to become the best medical ninja that the world has ever seen."

"You can do it Sakura-chan," Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thanks, Naruto" She replied. She avoided his gaze. A hint of pink starting grace her cheeks.

"Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi," Kakashi said. They remained silent so he continued. "First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"Hmm?" The three said.

"Survival Training," Kakashi said. "And I'm going to be your opponent."

He did not get the reaction that he was expecting. He was expecting Sakura to worry and Naruto to freak out. They, however, did not. Naruto was just sitting there smiling at him, determination can be seen in his eyes. Sakura just smiled while cracking her knuckles.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genin." He continued hoping that this bit will get him the reaction he wanted. "The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is very difficult and has a failure rate of 66%"

Again, he looked at his students trying to find the reaction he wanted. Again, he did not get the reaction he was expecting. Naruto did not show a hint of fear. Still smiling and just staring into space. Sasuke was just glaring at him. Sakura was smirking at him.

"The details are on this paper," Kakashi said. "Don't be late."

* * *

Sakura was walking around the village. She was trying to clear her head from the thoughts that came up from the introductions earlier. Deep in her thought, her feet took her to her teammate's apartment. She knocked on the door. No one answered.

"He's not there." An old lady came out of her apartment.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura thanked her. "Would you happened to know where he is?"

"Sorry dear, I don't," The old lady replied. "Usually the villagers shun him so he's always there but sometimes I see him in at Ichirakus."

"Oh, I see thank you," Sakura said smiled.

"Are you a friend of his?" The old lady asked.

"Yes, I'm one of his teammates," Sakura answered.

"Ah I see, that's good." The lady said. "Do me a favor dear. Be nice to him. The boy has been through a lot."

"I know." Sakura answered. A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Are you sure you're a friend?" The lady asked.

"What does that mean?" Sakura snapped. She glared at the woman enraged by the question.

"It's nothing, my dear. Just an old lady prattling. I'm just worried about that boy." The lady said. "He is kind. I hope he will gain happiness someday."

"Me too." Sakura agreed.

"Only time will tell." The lady said. "Well if you're looking for him, I did see him walking towards the Hokage Monument."

"Thank you," Sakura said. She went down the flight of stairs.

"Only time will tell indeed." The old lady whispered smiling at the young girl leaving the complex.

Sakura made her way towards the monument to find a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's head. He was gazing over the village as the sun was setting. It looked beautiful to her eyes.

'Are these the sites that he sees when he's alone.' Sakura thought. 'They're breathtaking.'

The young boy noticed that someone had been staring at him. He turned around and saw the pink haired kunoichi. His lips formed a smile and but his eyes betrayed him. He was trying to smile for her but it was eating at him inside. Sakura noticed this and went to sit down beside him.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Hi, Naruto," Sakura greeted. "Watching the sunset?"

"Yeah, it's nice up here," Naruto answered. "I'm away from the glares and I can think."

"I see," Sakura said. She slumped down knowing full well the reason behind those glares.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, I can tell there's something wrong," Naruto argued. He gave her a gentle smile. "Your face says it all."

'Damn it!' She cursed in her mind. The boy was an idiot at everything but when it came to her, he can read her like an open book. 'How does he do that?'

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto pushed forth. At this point, she could no longer hold the tears. She jumped towards his chest and began crying.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I've been so mean to you all those years." Sakura cried. "I didn't know what you were going through."

'Crap, is this because I told them about Kurama being sealed within me?' Naruto thought. 'I better fix this.'

"I was cruel to you!" Sakura continued.

"No, you weren't Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly. He stroked her hair. He wanted to comfort her. Ease her pain and take away all that guilt.

"Yes, I was!" Sakura snapped at him. "I followed how the other kids treated you and how the villagers treated you and I didn't even know why they treated you that way."

"It's ok Sakura-chan." Naruto continued. He was a little happy but also felt guilty. He knew this might have been caused by him telling them about the bijuu sealed within him but that was not the reason he told them. His reason for doing this was so that the event on the Tenchi Bridge would never happen again. He feels a large amount guilt for hurting Sakura and held himself responsible for not bringing Sasuke back that day.

"No, it's not!" Sakura shouted at him. Looking him straight in the eye. She remembered all the things she did to him. "I've been so terrible to you. You should be hating me by now."

"I could never hate you Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. He looked into her eyes. His face ever so gentle. The sincerity that Sakura found in those blue pools astounded her. The tears began to stop. She did not know how. She felt warm inside.

'His eyes,' she thought. 'They're so hypnotic. I feel like I can get lost in them.'

'Well, at least she's not crying anymore.' Naruto thought. His smile turned into a huge grin. A memory came into his mind.

"You know Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face a little.

"Huh?" Sakura replied as she brought back to reality.

"You have large charming forehead," Naruto said. He leaned forward and gave her forehead a quick peck. "Makes me want to kiss it."

"Heh!" Sakura stammered. She had turned completely red and was holding her cheeks. She backed away a little from the shock. The young man stood up and began to walk away from her.

"Well I hope you feel better Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow," Naruto said as he turned around for the last time and walked away. Thoughts and memories were racing through Sakura's mind. She remembered the first time this happened. It was Sasuke who said that to her then ran away. When he came back he called her annoying. She then remembered Naruto's aptitude for the transformation jutsu and began to wonder if it was him the first time as well. She stood up and was about to run after the boy.

'Wait I'm in the past.' She said remembering that the boy had no prior knowledge of the event happening before. 'He wouldn't know if this happened before because it didn't.'

Confused, she just stood there going through her thoughts and emotions. Meanwhile, Naruto went back towards the village. Lost in thought he travelled the streets. Unsure of his actions.

'Well, I managed to do what I did last time without turning into Sasuke.' He thought. He clenched his chest where his heart is trying to ease the pain. 'Too bad the one she loves is Sasuke and that will never change.'


	3. Chapter 2: Kakashi's Bell Test

At the Hokage's Tower, Naruto had snuck in to read the scrolls that his mother and father left behind. He wanted to learn more about their skills and abilities. He wanted to learn about the fuin techniques that his clan was famous for. Unfortunately, about an hour or so into his learning, footsteps were hear from the hall. He hid inside behind one of the cabinets.

"Naruto, just because I'm old doesn't mean that I can't notice that the scrolls in this place are in the wrong places." The third said. Coming into the room. He sensed a familiar chakra and went to check. When he got close to the room, the chakra signature disappeared.

"Hehe, I guess I'm not good enough to hide from you jiji," Naruto said sheepishly. He came out of his hiding place.

"You know you just got in trouble for stealing the Scroll of Seals." The third pointed out. "Why are you here?"

"I was trying to learn more about the skills of my mom and dad," Naruto replied.

"What!?" The third shouted in shock. "Naruto, you… you…"

"Yes, jiji I know," Naruto replied. "The nine tails told me."

"I'm sorry Naruto." The third said. "Their death was a tragedy."

"It's alright jiji. It wasn't your fault." Naruto said. "No one would've been able to stop the outcome of a shikifuin and a jinchuriki who had lost its bijuu anyway."

"Still I am sorry." The third said. "You are the one who suffered the most from that tragedy."

"I'm the son of the fourth Hokage and the red-hot habanero. I can deal," Naruto said. He began to leave the room. Before exiting the room, he turned around. "If you don't mind jiji, I would like to continue learning what they knew though."

"It should be fine." The third said. "They were yours, to begin with. They would've been given to you when you were told the truth anyway."

"Thank you," Naruto said. He pocketed one of the scrolls and left.

* * *

The morning of their test. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the training grounds to find Naruto eating. He was sitting on a mat and was eating ramen.

"What the fuck are you doing, dobe!?" Sasuke asked. His mood was usually sour, and the lack of food was not helping the situation. He glared at his teammate.

"Eating, isn't that obvious?" Naruto answered unphased. He continued chowing down on his ramen. Pointing to the box to his side. "I got some for you guys too. Ayame san opened early today so she made some eggs and toasts as well. I know it feels weird with ramen but treat it like miso soup and it should be fine."

"It's fine, thanks Naruto," Sakura said. She sat down grabbed the food and began eating. "Can I trade you some of my narutomaki for your dumplings?"

"Sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Damn it fine," Sasuke said. He sat down and took the last container. "If we get in trouble dobe, I'm throwing you under the bus."

"I'm fine with that. Kakashi sensei is probably going to put us through hell today anyway." Naruto replied. "Might as well suffer with a full stomach than an empty one."

They enjoyed their breakfast. While waiting for Kakashi, Naruto began sparring with some of his shadow clones while Sasuke went on top of one of the trees.

"Sorry guys, there was this lady that needed a hand with her groceries so I ran a bit late." Kakashi apologized.

"Like hell there is! You're always like this Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura scolded.

'Always?' Kakashi thought. 'This is our first mission, yet they are saying I'm always like this.'

'What's with those two?' Sasuke thought. 'They're so annoying.'

"Let's get started already Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said energetically.

"Very well" Kakashi responded. He shook his suspicion to the side. "Today's exercise will be to get these bells from me. The one without a bell will be going back to the academy."

The genin readied themselves for battle. A leaf fell from the tree behind Kakashi. The moment it hit the ground they scattered.

"I spotted Kakashi-sensei on the tree reading his book over there," Naruto said. He pointed at a tree that was twenty meters away at two o' clock. "He'd probably use a substitution if we attack."

"Tsk, once a weakling always a weakling," Sasuke said.

"Naruto may be on to something." Sakura reasoned. "Kakashi-sensei is a jonin. If he wanted to, he could kill all three of us easily but why is it that he is letting us spot him."

"Annoying," Sasuke said. He ran for Kakashi. He may be annoyed that his teammates were not taking action, but he was not stupid either he knew what they said had merit. When he was twenty feet away, he weaved some signs starting with a tiger seal. "Katon gokyaku no jutsu"

Unleashing a massive fireball that scorched the target and its immediate surroundings. The target being burned turned to a stump, proving his teammates' hypothesis. He readied for an attack which came from underneath. It was prevented by a kunai flying towards the assailant.

"Close" Kakashi said. He jumped back and shunshined away. "But not close enough."

"Believe us now Sasuke?" Naruto asked provocatively after the boy returned to them. "We need to do this together or we won't get those bells at all."

"Sasuke-kun please!" Sakura begged. "Work with us!"

"Dead last and a fangirl like you will only drag me down," Sasuke said.

"What did you say!?" Naruto asked angrily. He grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer. "You can say whatever you want about me but don't ever insult Sakura-chan! You've already caused her enough pain!"

"If I cause her that much pain," Sasuke said. He looked at Sakura and smirked. "Then she should just face reality and leave me alone."

"Why you!" Naruto shouted. He pulled back his fist. Ready to punch the boy's lights out, before they heard their sensei's voice from the side.

"I'm your opponent and not each other, you know," Kakashi said. He had captured Sakura and was pointing a knife at her throat. "Now I guess, I know which one failed. I guess she won't be going back to the academy though."

He slashed her throat and blood gushed out and splattered all over Naruto's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

"Wake up kid!" Kurama said. He was shaking the boy in his mindscape. "Get a hold of yourself. This is a genjutsu. Kakashi isn't the kind of guy that will kill his own comrades."

"You're right," Naruto replied. "Sorry about that."

"Kai!" Kurama said and dispersed the genjutsu. Naruto had found himself alone where they were standing before. A few meters behind him Sasuke and Sakura was engaged in a battle with the jonin.

"Kurama, can you gather some natural energy. I have a plan." Naruto said. He observed the battle while masking his presence. He produced kage bunshins from time to time to make his presence known.

"Sasuke, it's almost time! We need to work together to get those bells." Naruto said. He looked at Sakura who nodded at him.

"Shut up! You're not even the real one anyway," Sasuke replied. He kicked the clone hard enough for it to disperse. He threw some shuriken and made some seals. "Katon Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

"Doton Mudwall!" Kakashi said as he summoned a wall that blocked all the flaming projectiles that were coming at him. Sasuke ran past the wall only to find Kakashi gone. He was then pulled downwards while Kakashi shot from the ground. He comboed his student to the point that he was losing consciousness. "I'm disappointed. In all honesty, I expected more from the last of my friend's kin."

Sasuke fell. Before landing, Naruto caught him and brought him to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, mind getting him back on his feet," Naruto said. The girl nodded. "He won't be able to fight anymore though."

"Then I should help you get those bells," Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei isn't someone you can take on one on one."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He smiled at her and gave a thumb up pose that he ripped from Rock Lee. "I'll get us those bells. Promise!"

"Please don't make promises to me," Sakura said sadly.

"Hehe, sorry," Naruto said. "I guess so, after all, I'm an idiot that can't keep his promises."

Sakura's head snapped up. She tried to ask a question but before she could. He threw a smoke bomb towards Kakashi and rushed him. Clashing with the man at high speed.

Sasuke fighting to stay conscious. Activated his Sharingan. Since he was incapacitated, he wanted to know the odds of the fight. What he saw, he could not believe.

'That's impossible!' Sasuke thought before collapsing.

"Baka…" Sakura whispered. A tear falling from her face. "It's the other way around."

"Not a bad plan Naruto." Kakashi praised. "Blocking my vision while I'm in mid-air. You should know something though. I can see just fine."

Kakashi pulled his headband back to reveal the Sharingan. He saw Naruto coming at him from below. They threw punches and kicks at each other only to be blocked by the opponent.

'For a kid in the last place of his class, he sure fights well,' Kakashi thought. "Well Naruto, you guys are almost out of time."

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto said. He tried to snatch the bells. He was avoided and kicked to the stomach. "No, not yet."

"You're resilient. I'll give you that." Kakashi praised. "You're out of time in."

"3"

"Kid we're ready!" Kurama said. Naruto smiled fearlessly.

"2"

"I will get those bells! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. For a moment, his eyes changed shape and his chakra spiked. His body became translucent but returned to its original state a second after.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said after seeing the phenomenon. "And 1, sorry, but you couldn't get the bells. I guess all of you are going back to the academy."

"What?" The jonin asked in shock when he reached for the bells. He looked at the surroundings to where he could've dropped the bells but could not locate even the string.

"Looking for these sensei?" Naruto asked. He held the bells by the string.

"When!?" Kakashi asked. He was too shocked and surprised. Here was a genin who managed to steal the bells away from a jonin. A feat very few can do. Not to mention he did so singlehandedly. "How!?"

"During our battle in the smoke, I was slowly using my chakra to cut the ropes," Naruto explained. "Then when you started counting down, I used a family secret to take them. I haven't really gotten how to work it yet though so it ended up being more of a shunshin than what it was supposed to be."

'Family secret?' Kakashi asked in his thoughts. 'Does he know?'

"Here Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he ran towards the pink haired girl. He placed a bell in her hand. "Like I promised. Thanks for getting teme back on his feet."

"Yeah," Sakura replied with a sad smile. Her head dropped to hide the tears that were beginning to form. "Thank you."

"Well one of you has to go back to the academy, unfortunately," Kakashi said. "So, who will it be?"

Both time travellers already knew the verdict that Kakashi made. Still, they could not help but release the insecurities that lay in their hearts.

"Is there even a question Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto answered. He handed Sasuke the remaining bell and began walking away. "Of course, the dead last has more things that he has to learn right."

'That was quick?' Kakashi thought. 'No hesitation as well.'

"Are you fucking with me!?" Sasuke shouted. He threw the bell at the back of Naruto's head. "I was the one who was out cold halfway through the exercise! I should be the one to go back!"

"But you still have to do something right?" Naruto asked.

"It means nothing if I achieve it like this!" Sasuke replied angrily. "I hate to admit it but I won't even last a minute if I challenged him in my current state!"

"No Kakashi-sensei, it should be me who should go back!" Sakura said. "I mostly just stood there during the exercise and did nothing but first aid. Both Naruto and Sasuke far surpasses me in ninjutsu and taijutsu. I may have the upper hand in chakra control but with their technique or sheer power. They far outclass me."

"Well, let me give my decision," Kakashi said. He gave a thumb's up. "You all… pass!"

"Nice!" Naruto shouted. "Let's celebrate."

"It's true that all of you have your weaknesses," Kakashi said. "However, all of you also have your individual strengths. Sakura as you pointed out, these two boys outclass you in ninjutsu and taijutsu but that means only means that you have to work on that. Naruto, it seems that you were wrongly labelled in the academy. I'll investigate that during my free time but to tell you the truth, you managed to get the bells from me which is not an easy task. Sasuke, like you said earlier because you let your ego get the better of you; you ended up spending most of the exercise out cold. You are talented so, don't let this get to you that much. That's all I have to say. Let's get some lunch I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah! Let's get some ra…Ow!" Naruto said but was interrupted by an iron fist to the head. "What was that for?"

"Don't you eat anything else other than ramen!?" Sakura said. "You should start eating healthier!"

"But old man's ramen is healthy," Naruto reasoned. "He makes it fresh!"

Again, he was hit by Sakura's fist. She grabbed Naruto by the ear and proceeded in dragging him away from the training grounds while scolding him. The remaining team members were looking at the scene with utter confusion.

"Do you know what just happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmph! How should I know?" Sasuke replied. "They've been more annoying lately than they usually are."

* * *

"Seriously!" Sakura said. She huffed her cheeks. "You should have limits on eating ramen."

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked. "You seem to be upset at something else other than my eating habits."

"Show it to me," Sakura answered.

"Show you what?" Naruto asked.

"Your arm!" Sakura replied impatiently. She grabbed onto Naruto's jacket and accidentally ripped the sleeve by focusing chakra in her hands. Hidden underneath, was Naruto's arm. It was bleeding and cut in several places. "When and how did this happen?"

"During the exercise, I tried to do a technique I had no idea how to perform and ended up with these," Naruto answered.

"Why didn't you show me right away?" She asked. Her tone irritated. Her expression angry. Her eyes hidden in the shadows of her hair. Green chakra flowing through her hands. Healing the wounds on the boy.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"You always end up having to fix me up after I do something stupid or crazy." Naruto said.

"This is our first time as a team. What are you talking about?" Sakura said. 'Is he?'

"No not just this, even from before," Naruto explained. "No matter how bad I felt. As long as I saw you smile, I would feel that everything would be ok."

"Naruto," Sakura said.

"Well I better go," Naruto said. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"So how did they do?" Hiruzen asked. "Did you fail them like the rest?"

"Please, Kakashi-san I know Naruto can be a handful but I he works harder than anyone I know." Iruka appealed from the side. "Please don't send him back to the academy."

"Actually, they got the bells from me," Kakashi said while scratching his head.

Silence fell upon the room. The third dropped his pipe. His mouth, unable to close. Stunned by the news. The fact that the loudest ninja in all of Konoha has passed the bell test from Kakashi has dumbfounded both his former teacher and the Third Hokage.

"He passed?" The third asked.

"Are you sure it was Naruto, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked. "Did you check the chakra signature of the person you were fighting?"

"Yeah, it was him," Kakashi answered. "That's not a lot of faith you're showing for someone who is the closest teacher to him."

"No, it's not that," Iruka said. "It's more that I can't believe that they managed to get the bells from someone like you."

"Ah," Kakashi said. "He's more skillful than what the academy reports him to be. We were fighting in a smokescreen, yet he was able to block and attack me at the same time. I am not sure but when I was using the sharingan in the smoke. I think I saw chakra coming into him from his environment."

"That's impossible. Kakashi-san are you implying that Naruto is a?" Iruka asked. The white haired man just nodded before he was done asking. He stood from his seat. Worry was written all over his face. "He just graduated recently! Where could he have learned that? The academy does not have anyone who could teach it. How could he master it in a few days as well?"

"I know." Kakashi agreed. "Are you sure those reports from the academy were accurate?"

"About Naruto?" Iruka said. "Yes I do, I wrote them myself."

"How about the files on Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"They should be," Iruka replied. He was confused as to why the man was asking him such questions. "What are you getting at?"

"It was stated in that report that Sakura despises Naruto because of her infatuation towards Sasuke and because of this Naruto has created a rivalry on said boy." Kakashi recited. "Am I correct?"

"Word for word," Iruka said.

"What I saw when I met them and what I saw during the training exercise was completely different," Kakashi explained. He sighed. "First of all, Naruto and Sakura seem to have been friends for years. This can be proven by the prank that they set up for me as well as during the exercise. They were easily able to collaborate with each other. It felt like they have been working together for a long time. The two seem to know the extent of each other's ability as well as Sasuke's. On another note, I do not believe the rivalry that they harbor is that antagonistic. During the self-introduction, Naruto had shown empathy towards Sasuke and even asked him what he would do after he achieves his short-sighted goal. On the other hand, Sasuke seems to heed Naruto's words, more than what he would let on. It also showed when Naruto rushed to Sasuke's aid when the boy was in trouble. In the case of Sakura, from my observations, I can clearly say that she does not hate Naruto. Quite the opposite actually. I am not sure why there is such a big discrepancy between the report and my observations but I will investigate the matter further. Would you mind helping me on this?"

"Yes Kakashi-san," Iruka said.

'Is this because of him knowing?' Hiruzen thought. Either way, their skill is not where it should be. "Yes, please investigate this matter further. There is something going on here and we need to figure it out. Good work, both of you. Dismissed."

The men bowed and left the office. Hiruzen went back to his work but could not focus. The report given was authentic but was odd. He kept analyzing the situation but could not find a single clue.

"Um, jiji?" A voice said outside his office door. "Can I come in?"

"Come in Naruto," Hiruzen said. "What brings you in today?"

"Jiji, would it be ok if I took on more missions by myself?" Naruto said.


	4. Chapter 3: Glimpses of Nightmares

Naruto standing in front of Sakura. Panting and bleeding, a figure was floating above them and staring them down. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. He grabbed him by his neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Still too weak!" The figure finally spoke. "Is this all you got? Even when you're containing all Kurama and his siblings within you? Even with Ashura's chakra clinging to you? Even with the power of the Sage of Six Paths? Pathetic!"

"Let him go!" She shouted.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked. Trying to get out of the man's grip. "Who are you?"

"Maybe losing the person you care for the most will get the lesson through that thick head of yours." He said. Sakura charged and tried to attack the man only to be blocked and evaded. "Look, she's even going to her death of her own free will."

"Sakura-chan run away!" Naruto shouted. Sakura stood there frozen. Fear visible in her transparent expression. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

'I can't leave you here you'll die!' she thought.

"I don't care what happens to me!" Naruto shouted as if reading her thoughts. "Just run!"

"Yes, run like you always have," The man taunted. Sakura enraged jumped. He pushed her back with relative ease. "Run, run back to your Sasuke-kun while you leave the one who loves you above all else behind."

He then raised his hand. It accumulated chakra and a black spherical ball appeared in his hand. He then pointed said hand toward Sakura.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto asked. He was now using bijuu chakra to break free but was still getting countered.

"If you want to stop me," He said. "You'll have to be stronger than that."

"Please," Naruto begged. "Don't do this."

"You still love this woman after all that?" He asked.

The man looked at Sakura. He deactivated his jutsu.

"Is there a reason why I should let you live?" The man asked.

"What right do you have to judge whether someone lives or dies?" Sakura shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Says the woman who controlled the fate of this boy," the man rebutted.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. She could not look the man in the eye, afraid of the answer.

"I'll bring him back Sakura-chan," the man replied. He gave a thumbs up in a mocking manner. Sakura fell to her knees. "Promise of a lifetime."

"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, aren't you a knight in shining armor," the man said. "Oh, great demon of the Leaf."

"He is not a demon!" Sakura shouted with renewed fighting spirit.

"Don't make me laugh girl," He said. "You are among those that treated him as such."

He looked at Sakura then to Naruto. His hands began to glow.

"I shall let one of you live but the other must die," He said. "Now choose who must die."

"Easy," Naruto replied defiantly. "Me"

"Very well," He said. "Watch child as rip out that which is forgotten in your hands."

He pulled his hand back. The aura became sharper. He then stabbed the blonde boy with. Time slowed down in front Sakura. Every moment that hand moved caused her pain. Her entire world shattering before her.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed. Cold sweat slowly making its way down her face.

"Sakura! Are you ok!?" Her dad asked as soon as he burst into the room. "Are you hurt!?"

"No dad," Sakura replied wearily. "I'm fine. Just had a bad dream."

"Phew," He said in relief. "Don't scare me like that. My heart just won't be able to take it."

"Sorry dad," She replied. Still, she could not shake the dread. The dream seemed too real. 'I better find him. Just to make sure.'

"Sakura dear, where are you going?" Kizashi asked.

"Just going out for a walk," Sakura said.

"At four in the morning?" Kizashi asked.

* * *

Naruto was going to the Hokage's Tower to begin his mission before the sun goes up. Jumping over the rooftops, he noticed something off. Sakura was walking around the village but what seemed off was that she was crying and that horrified look on her face. Naruto couldn't help but go to the distressed girl and try to comfort her.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"EEEP!" Sakura squeaked as she jumped in surprise. "Naruto, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura replied. She tried to hide her face but the blond idiot could always read her like an open book.

"Well you seem sad and you were crying," Naruto answered.

"It's nothing," She replied. Embarrassed that Naruto actually saw her melancholy.

'I guess she doesn't want to tell me," Naruto thought.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan, I guess it's about you and Sasuke huh," Naruto said. "It's none of my business. I'll go. Sorry for bothering you then."

He turned to leave but was stopped. Pale silky arms had gone around him. He could feel her warmth on his back. He could feel as tears trickle down her face and wondered what it is that is causing this.

"Um...Sakura-chan," he said.

"Can we stay like this for now," she replied. Her face buried. She continued her sobs. Naruto tried to break her hold but she held tighter.

"I can't Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He tried to get her to let go without physically hurting her to no avail.

"Please, just let me stay like this a while longer," Sakura said. "I just feel like you're going to disappear if I don't hold you like this."

"Ok," Naruto submitted. 'Sorry Jiji, I'm going to be a little late.'

* * *

"Naruto, you asked for more missions but do not bother to show up in time," Hiruzen said. He was disappointed. The boy was showing more responsibility. "Do you have any explanation for this."

"Sorry Jiji," Naruto said. "A friend really needed me."

"Alright, let's get with your mission," Hiruzen said. He handed the boy a folder. "This is a D rank mission, you are to help with the construction of the perimeter wall."

"Ok Jiji," Naruto said. "Do you have any more?"

"More?" Hiruzen asked. "Why are you doing this Naruto?"

The boy just looked down. Melancholy evident in his eyes. Hiruzen could think of a few reasons why the boy was like this.

"Sorry Jiji, but I can't," He replied.

"Keeping it in doesn't help, you know," Hiruzen said.

"I know," Naruto replied. "But right now. I just can't."

"Ok," Hiruzen said. He decided not to pursue the subject right now. "How can you do more mission at the same time?"

"Well I can send a clone on this mission while I do a few more," Naruto said. "This way it will be more efficient."

Hiruzen grabbed more files from the pile on his side table. He handed them to the boy. They contained a few more four D-rank and one C-rank mission.

"You can do those for now," Hiruzen said. "I know you can make a lot of clones Naruto but I don't want you overworking yourself."

"Thanks, Jiji," Naruto said. "I'll get started right away."

* * *

A week passed. The team gathered every day for training but today something seemed different.

"Ok, so today we're finally going to go on our first mission," Kakashi said. "Please remember that this is official ninja business and I want you all on your best behavior."

He looked around. Sasuke was still glaring and keeping to himself. Naruto was being hyperactive. Sakura was acting strangely. She has been for a week. She looked at Naruto as though he was going to disappear. There were times that she would try to reach out to him but would stop. She would call out to him only to say nevermind. He decided that he needed to observe more before coming to a conclusion.

"Let's go," He said. Before they reached the bridge, the blonde boy disappeared with a puff.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Her eyes began to become hollow as she looked around to find her teammate.

"A clone?" Kakashi said. 'Where could he be? He's the kind of guy who would be jumping for joy for a mission and now he sends a clone for the briefing.'

An ANBU suddenly jumped towards them. He/ she whispered something to Kakashi. He gave a nod to confirm that he understood the situation and the ANBU flickered away. "It seems that Lord Hokage has summoned me." He said. "You two go find Naruto. I'll meet you here as soon as I'm done."

"It seems that Lord Hokage has summoned me." He said. "You two go find Naruto. I'll meet you here as soon as I'm done."

"Sensei, what if we don't find him?" Sakura asked. "What if he..."

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke said irritatedly.

"What?" Sakura asked. She glared at the boy.

"Hell would freeze over before dobe would want to stay away from you," Sasuke replied. "Now come on. The most likely place that he'll be is at that ramen shop he loves so much."

They ran towards the village to Ichiraku's. Unfortunately, neither Teuchi nor Ayame had seen the boy that day. They went to all the possible places that he can be next; asking anyone they know that knows him if they've seen him. The more places they had to check. The more Sakura worried. Her thoughts straying back to the dream she had.

'Naruto, where are you?' Sakura thought. They went back to the training grounds. The Anbu from earlier was waiting.

"Lord Hokage summoned you," he said. His expression hidden behind his masked. They followed the man to the Hokage's Tower. He gestured them towards their leader's office. The two genin approached the door.

"Come in," Hiruzen voice was heard from the other side of the door. Inside the room, their jonin instructor stood along with the Third Hokage. Another person was also in the room, a blonde boy snoozing in a chair. His jacket torn and practically destroyed. He was dirty and bruised, scrapes can be seen all over his arms. The most notable damages were the chakra burns all over his body. Sakura ran towards her battered teammate and began healing him with her current capacity.

"What happened to him?" She asked the two adults. Her tear filled eyes not leaving the blonde in her arms.

"He overdid it," Kakashi answered. "He went on missions without us."

"What!?" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said in his sleep. "I'll bring him back."

'What!?' Sakura thought. 'What was this boy saying? Bring who back? Sasuke hasn't left yet?'

"I allowed him to take a few missions," Hiruzen explained. "He did multiple of them and training using shadow clones simultaneously."

"Why?" She asked. She was answered by silence.

"Ughh," Naruto stirred. He opened his eyes. They were met by deep pools of emerald. His heart felt like jumping out of his chest. "Am I in heaven."

"No, but you tried," Kakashi replied.

"Feeling better?" Sakura asked. Blushing from the boy's previous comment. He nodded. Her expression changed to that of anger. She smacked him on the top of his head. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto apologized attempting to calm her.

"What are you apologizing for?" Sakura replied. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Naruto just sat there. His face twisted in pain. He thought about his memories from the previous timeline. The bijuu trying to reassure and comfort him that what he was doing was right.

"Now that things have settled down," Hiruzen said. "I'd like to give you your mission."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were informed that they were to meet a client for their organization, the Akatsuki. The group usually traveled in two-man teams. Itachi being a former ANBU captain was familiar with the coordinates they were given.

"Itachi-san," Kisame said. His voice filled with lust for battle. "Something wrong?"

"No, just suspicious," Itachi replied. "The location for the meeting place. I've been there before."

"Ah, then how about a tour after?" Kisame asked.

"It's not really a lively place it used to a compound for that was under the control of..." Itachi said.

"Itachi Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame," A man's voice cut Itachi off and walked into the light. He gave a courteous bow. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm guessing you're the client?" Itachi asked.

"Indeed I am," He replied.

"So why is it that you decided to use our services?" Kisame asked. "Surely, you didn't ask to see us just to meet us."

"To the point Mr. Hoshigaki," He said. "The reason I called you organization and asked for you two specifically is that you Itachi are a former shinobi of the Leaf and I need someone assassinated. Alarm bells began ringing in his mind.

'Who is this man?' Itachi thought. His eyes quickly turned into Mangekyo.

"Don't bother Itachi-san," the man said. "Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu has no effect on me unless I let you. Save your eyesight. You will need it for this job and I didn't come here to fight you, to begin with."

"What is the job that you need us for?" Kisame asked.

"It is an assassination," he replied. "An important person in Konoha."

"Oh," Kisame said. He licked his lips. Excitement and bloodlust transparent on his face. "And who might this person be."

"Danzo Shimura," he replied. Itachi winced. His hatred spurred for a moment. His face going back to its usual stoic expression a moment later. The client noticed this but kept going. "But it is to be done at an exact time. I will contact you with further details of the mission. I will also pay the amount agreed upon with Mr. Kakuzu. This is the advance and I will pay an extra for the completion of this mission."

"Sounds good to me," Kisame said.

"Before you leave," the client said. Looking at the Uchiha directly in the eye. The worst mistake if you asked any shinobi but the man still did it consciously. "Itachi-san, may I speak with you in private. You may use Tsukuyomi if you wish."

In an instant, Itachi's eyes turned to a Sharingan then merging the tomoes into the shape of his Mangekyo. Blood began dripping from his left eye.

* * *

"Ok," Itachi said. This was his realm. This man had no power here. "Why do you want to assassinate Danzo Shimura."

"Because he is a plague upon the village," the client said. "He has lost sight of that which he must protect."

"And what are you going to do next?" Itachi asked.

"That is for me to know," he replied.

"You will tell me," Itachi said. The man was suddenly surrounded by a couple hundred Itachis holding kodachis. Before they could pierce the man, chakra emanated from the man and spread around. The Itachis disappeared. 'What?'

"I told you before, you have no power over me" the man replied. Itachi grit his teeth. "Do not worry. I have no intention of attacking Konoha."

"Then what is it that you are after," Itachi asked.

"I know that you entered the Akatsuki as a spy," he said as he changed the subject. "I know that you have been sending messages to the Third."

The man then covered his hand with chakra and disappeared. He hit Itachi square in the stomach. Though he was in the genjutsu world, the shock of it caused his body yo actually buckle to his knees.

"Do not worry Kisame san," the client said. "Itachi merely tripped in this world."

'What!?' Kisame thought. Alarmed that the man was able to talk to him while being under Tsukuyomi and was aware of what was happening in both worlds. He readied Samehada in case a fight. 'Who is this guy?'

"Now where were we?" The man said. He recollected his thoughts. Itachi glared at the man. "I would prefer it if he is not made aware of our business. If you do I will know; however, if you would grant me this wish, I will reward you."

"You have nothing to sway me?" Itachi retorted.

"Oh, but I do Itachi-san," he said.

* * *

In the real world, Itachi opened his eyes. Looked at the client and then to Kisame. He got up.

"We're leaving Kisame!" Itachi said sharply. He turned around to leave.

"What!?" Kisame asked in shock. He did not know what happened but this is the first time that he had seen his partner so angry. He was terrified. "You ok Itachi-san?"

"I'm doing this job," Itachi replied. "With or without you."

"That's good to hear," the man said. He then took something from his pocket and passed to Itachi. "I almost forgot. Take this twice a day every day for a couple months."

"What is it?" Itachi asked. He glared at the man.

"Itachi-san, it's obvious isn't it?" the man asked. "It's medicine. You do want to stay alive when that time comes right?"

"How do I know this isn't something to speed up the process?" he said in suspicion.

"It's made by the best Itachi-san," the man said. "Even if that were poison. If she says that it was good for me, I will drink it."

"Fine," Itachi said. Their client walking the opposite direction. He took a small sip of one of the vials. In a couple of minutes, he stopped coughing blood.

"I guess it really is medicine Itachi-san," Kisame said. He did not get an answer. His partner was just walking staring into space.

'Why invest so much just to assassinate one man?' Itachi wondered.

* * *

After a week of doing missions, Team 7 had finished about twelve missions. They were heading back to report on the mission.

"I am proud of you guys," Kakashi said. "You were able to do D-rank missions with ease in only a week."

"Thanks, sensei," Naruto said. They continued their conversation until they reached Hokage's office.

"Come in," Hiruzen said. He turned to look at them. "Perfect timing, I have a new mission for you."

On queue, an old man stumbled into the room. He reeked of sake. He passed through the team and sat on a chair beside the Hokage's desk.

'Old man!' Naruto thought.

'Tazuna-san!' Sakura thought at the same time.

"Let me introduce Mr. Tazuna," Hiruzen said. "He is the man you will be protecting for your next mission."

"What?" Tazuna said. "I'm supposed to be protected by a bunch of brats?"

"Do not worry Tazuna-san," Kakashi assured. "They are more skilled than they look and I will be going as well."

"You sure about that?" Tazuna asked. "They don't look it to me. Especially the blonde one over there."

"He's very reliable Tazuna-san," Sakura countered.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"At least you know your place dobe," Sasuke baited. He heard someone cracking their knuckles. He turned to see that his bait had a different yield. Sakura's hands were emanating green chakra. "What's wrong with you?"

"Put him down again and you'll be spending a while in the hospital," she said. She tapped the floor with her foot causing the room to shake and crack.

"Hmph," Sasuke responded.

"Ok, now that that's over," Kakashi said. "We'll meet a little before noon. This will be our first mission outside the village. Be sure to pack properly."

* * *

Hello readers,

Thank you for reading my fanfic. It is a work in progress and any comments and ideas are more than welcome. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 4: Mission in Land the of Waves

Team 7 began their mission. Knowing what to expect the two time travellers readied themselves for battle. Naruto dropped a paper bomb on a lone puddle that was on the road. The puddle erupted like a geyser. Two ninjas appeared and attacked. Naruto and Sakura leapt into action. The blonde jinchuriki caught the chains of one of the attackers. He pumped chakra to his feet augmenting his speed. He ran around his opponent wrapping him in his own weapon. When he turned around he saw that the other ninja was unconscious. Seeing the crater that the ninja was in, Naruto scratched the back of his head. Sweat dropped from the side of his head.

"Hehe, Sakura-chan is really good isn't she?" Naruto asked. "Eh teme?"

"Tsk," Sasuke responded. He bit his lip because of the commotion he jumped to protect Tazuna. Angry that he did not get to take part in the fight and test his skills. He glared at his two teammates. 'What is it with those two?'

"You never said that you had ninjas after you," Kakashi said. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? This is way above a C rank mission."

"I'm sorry," Tazuna said.

"Who is after you?" Kakashi asked. "If you don't explain now. We'll leave."

"Gato," Tazuna replied.

"The shipping magnate?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Tazuna answered. "On the surface, he is a businessman but in truth, he is a crime lord that deals in the black market. My village was a fishing village. When Gato came he destroyed all the boats. We have no other means but to work for him. If the bridge was ever built the commerce will return to Wave and would cripple his organization. That's why he wants me dead."

"I see," Kakashi said. He turned to his team. "Well, this just turned from a C rank mission to a B rank mission. If you guys want to turn back, we should do it now."

"Are you kidding Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied. "These people need us! How can we turn our backs on them?"

"Ok," Kakashi said. "How about you two?"

"Naruto's right sensei," Sakura said. "These people need us."

"It's fine," Sasuke replied. "At least, I would be able to fight enemy ninjas."

"Then we head for the Wave Country," Kakashi complied.

* * *

Team 7 continued on with their mission. When they reached a certain lake, they noticed that mist had begun to form. The three genin tensed. Feeling a dangerous presence, the team covered Tazuna from all sides.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. He squinted to see a giant cleaver flying towards them at high speed. He bent backwards. Dodging the weapon as it embedded itself into a tree.

"Not bad," a voice said. A man covered in bandages walked into view. "I would expect nothing

less from the famous, Hatake Kakashi."

"Momochi, Zabusa," Kakashi declared.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi," Zabusa said. "Sorry, but the old man is mine."

'Sharingan!?' Sasuke thought. A confused look on his face.

"You guys get back and protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi said. "That's the teamwork here. Do not enter the fight."

The three complied and surrounded the old man. Zabusa pulled his blade from the tree and shunshinned to the middle of the lake. Releasing his chakra. The fog got thicker to the point that no one can see. In response, Kakashi pulled his headband back. Revealing his sharingan.

"Careful guys," Naruto said. "We're up against the demon of the mist here. He massacred his classmates in his graduation exam. His speciality is silent killing so watch your backs as well."

'Kurama standby,' Naruto said to the fox in his thoughts. 'Just in case something goes wrong.'

"Got it," Kurama said. He went into his meditation pose.

"You seem to know a lot about me Gaki," Zaubusa's voice was heard in the fog. He reappeared in the middle of the four but was intercepted by a kunai and a kick. He noticed Kakashi rushing to them. Jumping back, he looked at the two genins that had stopped him. "Predicting where I will appear, impressive. Guess I'll have to deal with you first Kakashi."

He disappeared again. He reappeared behind Kakashi and slashed him with his sword. Kakashi then dissipated into. He then appeared behind the Zabuza. His knife at the man's throat.

"It's over," Kakashi said. This caused Zabusa to laugh. In his shadow, the man appeared. Slashing at him. He managed to dodge the attacks but was thrown into the lake. Zabusa then appeared behind him while weaving signs.

"Water Prison Jutsu," Zabusa said. Encasing Kakashi in a bubble. "You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable prison."

Zabusa weaved a sign with his left hand. A clone of him formed from the water. It approached the four. Kakashi smirked at Zabusa. He then looked at his team.

"They may look like brats Zabusa, but they're more skilled than they look," Kakashi said. He then looked towards his team. "You guys take care of Tazuna-san. I'm trapped here."

"No problem Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. He looked at Zabusa. His eyes determined, and he was smiling. "We got this. Sasuke lend me your ear! I got a plan."

"Teamwork from you?" Sasuke scoffed.

'What is this feeling?' Sakura thought. A blush formed on her face. Worry formed at the back of her mind. "Naruto"

"It's alright Sakura-chan," Naruto said confidently. He looked at her. Confidence visible. "Just stay back and protect Tazuna-san."

"A lot of arrogance but…" Zabusa said. "Do you stand a chance?"

"Old man mind if we rescue that perv of a sensei ours?" Naruto asked. Looking back to the man.

"I planted this seed myself," the man replied. For some odd reason, the boy's was rubbing of on him. "I'm not going to stop you now and say that I want to live. Go ahead boy, fight as much as you want."

"Pft," Sasuke snickered. "You hear that."

"You ready?" Naruto asked. He threw a few shurikens at Zabusa's clone then weaved a sign. "Ninja art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."

The shurikens multiplied. The clone prepared to block the incoming attack when he saw the raven-haired boy in the air, weaving some signs. Inhaling deeply.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke said before exhaling a huge amount of flames.

The clone tried to weave a sign to counter the jutsu but the incoming shurikens, now ablaze forced him to dodge. Upon landing, Sasuke and Naruto engaged the clone.

"Not bad," The real Zabusa said. "Still not good enough."

The water beneath his feet then erupted like a geyser. Naruto appeared. One in front of him and one behind. Hands forming seals at high speed. At the same time, the identical boys inhaled.

"Futon: Compressed Air Bullet Jutsu," they said. They released pressurized air from their mouths at Zabusa. Unable to block both attacks, Zabusa jumped to the side. Freeing Kakashi and hitting the clone. "Hehe"

'Water walking, shadow clone and a B rank wind jutsu,' Kakashi thought. 'Didn't expect that.'

"Great plan, Naruto," Kakashi commended. He turned to their opponent. "I'll tell you now Zabusa. I don't fall for the same jutsu twice."

The battle continued between the two jonin. Kakashi continued to copy Zabusa's jutsus but seem to be becoming faster than him. With a water explosion jutsu hitting Zabusa. Kakashi was about to finish the fight. Before he could though, two needles struck Zabusa's neck.

Everyone looked to the source of the needles. A ninja with the Anbu mask of Kirigakure stood on a branch of a tree. He thanked them for providing the opportunity to kill Zabusa. He stated that he needed to erase the body and left with it. With the battle over, Kakashi collapsed.

* * *

The group had brought Kakashi to Tazuna's house. There they rested for a couple of days and Kakashi realized that Zabusa was still alive. He then spoke of training. The next day, they were in the woods.

"Tree climbing," Kakashi said.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called. Raising his hand. "I already know how to do it."

"Me too," Sakura said.

"Would you mind demonstrating?" Kakashi said. The two walked towards different trees. Began walking vertically up the tree then down. "Sasuke?"

"No, I don't," Sasuke said. He glanced at his two teammates. 'How far ahead are they?'

"Ok," Kakashi said. "You'll be working on this for now. You two are free for now while I explain to Sasuke how the exercise works."

The two time travellers nodded and walked away. While Kakashi was explaining the exercise to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto began doing their own training. Sakura was doing exercises to increase her chakra capacity. Naruto with the help of a few hundred clones was trying to learn some more jutsus and taijutsu styles while the real body worked out to regain his body's future strength. After a few hours, Naruto approached Kakashi. He asked if they can talk in private.

"All right Naruto," Kakashi said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ne sensei," Naruto said. He pulled out a scroll and showed it to Kakashi. "Can you explain to me how this jutsu is supposed to work?"

"Naruto where did you get this?" Kakashi asked. He knew what the scroll was; however, this scroll was supposed to be in the forbidden jutsu library in the Hokage Tower.

"Jiji gave it to me," Naruto replied.

"He gave it to you?" Kakashi asked the boy. The sheer absurdity that the Hokage himself gave the boy this scroll.

"Well its mine to begin with," Naruto answered. Kakashi looked at him like he had grown another head. "It's one of the things my dad left behind."

"Naruto," Kakashi said incredulously. "You?"

"Yes sensei," the boy replied. "I know who my parents are."

"How?" Kakashi questioned.

"Kurama told me," Naruto lied.

"Kurama?" Kakashi asked.

"The nine tails," Naruto replied. Unsurprised by Kakashi's reaction. He continued. "Kurama is his name."

"I see," Kakashi said. "Ok then. Let me see this for a moment. You see, I don't really know much about the jutsu itself. I've seen it done in front of me and I only remember the things that Minato sensei told me. "

Kakashi began explaining what he knew. He then left Naruto to his training and checked the progress of the others. After a few more days went by. An argument with Inari erupted later causing the youngster to walk out. Naruto met Haku again in one of his training sessions. Their training was bearing fruit. Sasuke was now learning water walking. Sakura's stamina increased. Though his father's jutsu was still in progress, he did learn some other jutsus and learned three different styles of taijutsu.

* * *

Gato's lair, a connection of treehouses. Zabusa has recovered and was planning to attack the team again with Haku before they completed the bridge. They were about to leave when they heard a blast from one of the treehouses. They ran towards the commotion to find the thugs running for their lives.

"What's happening?" Haku asked one of the mercenaries.

"We're under attack," the man replied. "We're being decimated."

"How many?" Zabusa asked.

"One," the man answered.

"Pathetic, you guys are getting destroyed by one guy," Zabusa said. "Haku come with me."

"Hai," Haku responded. "Zabusa-sama"

The two ran towards the direction to where the people were fleeing. They spotted the intruder. It wasn't really hard to spot him. He was glowing. He looked about twelve to thirteen years old. They went in for a closer look.

"You!" The two shouted.

"Yo," The boy said. "How are you two doing? Feeling better Zabusa-san?"

"Naruto," Haku said. "What are you doing here?"

"Putting a stop to Gato's operation," Naruto answered. "What does it look like?"

"We can't really let you do that," Zabusa said. He attacked the boy. He slashed with the Kuribucho but to his amazement. The boy caught it in his hands. "What!?"

"It won't work Zabusa-san and I'm not here to fight you," Naruto said. "You know. You two don't need to be rogue ninjas anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Zabusa asked.

"You and Haku can come back with us," Naruto said. "I'll explain the situation to the Hokage. I'm sure he'll let you and Haku join our ranks."

"And you're kage will listen to you?" Zabusa retorted. "Just like that?"

"He's very reasonable," Naruto countered. "Come on. Don't you want to protect what's important to you?"

"How can you guarantee us that we are safe there?" Haku asked.

"Because we will be protecting it, together!" Naruto replied. He reached out with his free hand. He smiled at the two missing ninja. "So, what do you say?"

"You're actually serious about this?" Zabusa said rhetorically.

"Zabusa-san, if I weren't serious about this," Naruto said. "I wouldn't have offered it at all."

Silence fell on the three, a battle of wills was happening between the demon of the mist and the jinchuriki. The man was looking at the boy. Searching him for any hint of deceit. When he found none, he released his grip on the sword and shook the boy's hand.

"Wahahaha!" Zabusa laughed. "You're an interesting one gaki! Sure, we'll take your offer."

"Great!" Naruto said. He handed the man back his sword.

"Naruto-kun," Haku called while glaring at the boy. "If I find out that your lying, please know that I will kill you."

"Ok," Naruto replied sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head. "No problem."

"So, what now gaki?" Zabusa asked.

"Well, since I'm destroying Gato's operation," Naruto replied. "Would you like to help me?"

"Sure, why not," Zabusa said. He put his sword back to his back. "Come with me Haku! We have a pig to slaughter."

"I'll leave Gato to you then," Naruto said. He tightened his headband. The moment he finished doing so, he disappeared followed by more explosion and screams.

"Fast kid," Zabusa noted.

"Zabusa-sama," Haku called. "Are you sure about joining him?"

"We don't really have much left Haku. Our comrades have forsaken us. Our home does not welcome us. Our people resent us," Zabusa replied. "For so long we have been on the run. Fighting for our lives. If there was a chance that we can have at least some peace. I will take it. Though we've only met him twice, I believe we can trust the boy."

The base was destroyed in minutes. Mercenaries that did not surrender were killed. Prisoners and slaves that were held there were freed. Gato was killed by Zabusa and Haku. In that one night, his syndicate fell.

* * *

The day following the attack on Gato's organization. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna were walking towards the bridge. They were dumbfounded with what they found upon arrival. Naruto was helping build the bridge. With him were people that were taken by Gato or his men. Thugs were tied up at the side of the bridge. A dead Gato hanging from a beam like some sort of flag. Haku and Zabusa working side by side with the boy. Not knowing how to respond to the scenario in front of them. The four just stood still until the boy noticed them.

"Yo!" Naruto called. He acted casually as if there was nothing uncommon about this scene. "Morning!"

"Uh… Morning?" Kakashi replied.

"Yo! Kakashi," Zabusa said. He took some mortar from the people making them and placed it were they designated them. "Nice to see you're up and about."

"Naruto," Kakashi called. "Would you mind explaining what we're looking at here?"

The boy told them that he had attacked Gato's bases the night before. In one of them, he found Haku and Zabusa. With their help, they destroyed the bases, freed the prisoners and captured or killed the thugs. He explained to Kakashi that he had managed to convince Zabusa and Haku to come back with them and join their ranks.

"Uh…Ok," Kakashi said. Still a little confused. He wrote something in a scroll then summoned a dog. "I think it would be better to send the Hokage an update on what happened here."

"Well old man," Naruto said turning to Tazuna. "Since Gato's not here anymore and you have more people, we'll finish this bridge in no time!"

* * *

The people continued on with the construction of the bridge for the next few days. Once completed, the people threw a party that lasted for two days. The team left afterwards. Their arrival in Konoha was met with strange looks. They were informed to report by an ANBU. Walking towards the tower. They were met with stares or people just hiding. The Sandaime waiting for them in his office.

"I hear that you had an interesting trip," Hiruzen said. "I can't believe that you managed to convince Zabusa and his associate to defect to us."

"Believe me Hokage-sama," Zabusa said. "I wasn't expecting for events to turn out like this as well."

"Well, why don't you regale me of what happened in the Wave Country," Hiruzen said.

The group told the Hokage about the events in detail. He was quite fascinated by the growth of the children. Trying to figure out how the blonde boy had managed to persuade Zabusa and Haku onto their side. After he had heard everything, he brainstormed on what to do with the two new arrivals. They would be a great boost for the village's military power; however, they could not be trusted yet. He thought that D rank missions would be a waste of their talents, but A and B rank missions carried too much liability should they turn. After careful consideration, he came to a decision.

"All right," Hiruzen said. "Do not take this the wrong way but unfortunately because you are from a different village, it would be difficult to instill trust in both of you."

"We understand sir," Zabusa said. "You are the leader of this village. You must first put the safety of the people living here above all else."

"Thank you for understanding," Hiruzen said. "Still, Naruto has convinced me that your claims are legitimate."

'He always was persuasive,' Sakura thought. Looking at the blonde with a smile. A blush forming that went unnoticed by the teenagers. 'It's one of his good points.'

"Jiji does that mean?" Naruto asked. His face brightening.

"Yes, we will be accepting them; however, they would need to be placed on probationary because of their previous status," Hiruzen answered. "It would be a waste of their talents to give them low ranking missions but because they are on probation, I cannot give them high ranking missions either."

"Then what will be doing during our probationary period?" Haku asked.

"You will be joining the men that are patrolling the border," Hiruzen replied. "During the probationary period, I will expect bi-weekly reports you. Once it is over, I will be able to give you missions that are worth your skills. Would that be fine with you two?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Zabusa said. "That will be fine."

"Well if there are no more questions," he said. "you are all dismissed."

* * *

In the forest above the mountain of the Hokage Monument, a man stood. Looking over the village. His gaze fell on the Hokage Tower. Sensing who the people were inside. He then turned to leave.

"Soon," he said before disappearing.

* * *

Notes:

Hello readers, thank you for reading the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I know the grammar is not the best. English isn't really my first language, gibberish is my first.


	6. Chapter 5: When One Takes Action

In the Hokage's office

"You've been assembled for only one reason," Hiruzen said. "It should be obvious by the members here."

"It's already that time," Kakashi said.

"It's already been reported to the other countries. I saw them in the village," Genma said. "So when is it?"

"In a week," Hirozen replied.

"Wow!" One of the jounins exclaimed. "That soon?

"Now… First we'll hear from those who are watching over the new gennins" Hiruzen said. He smoked his pipe. Looking at the three instructors. "Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma are there any genin that you would like to enter into the chunin selection exam?"

'He doesn't need to ask,' Iruka thought. 'They aren't ready.'

"Now starting with Kakashi," Hiruzen said.

"Under the name of Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi responded. "I nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

'What!?' Iruka thought.

His surprise would not end there. Kurenai following suit in nominating every member of her team. Asuma doing the same.

"Hmm… All of them," Hiruzen said. "How rare."

"Hold on a second!" Iruka snapped.

"What is it Iruka?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-sama, please let me have a word!" Iruka said. He looked at the three instructors. "I may be speaking out of place but most of these nine… Were students of mine at the academy. Of course, they are talented but it's too early to take the exam. They need more experience. I can't understand the jounins' reasoning."

"I became a chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto," Kakashi countered. This hit a nerve. Iruka's eyes narrowed. He glared at the silver haired man.

"Naruto is different from you!" Iruka shouted. His anger was boiling. "Are you trying to crush these kids!? The chunin exam is!"

Kakashi sighed. He leveled the man's glare with his own. He was happy that the teacher cared so much about their students, but he was not liking the fact that the man was underestimating them.

"Iruka, I understand your feelings," Kakashi said. "But I don't agree with you about them needing more experience. I don't know what was happening in the academy while Naruto was there. To be honest, I've disregarded the information that came from there. My observations and the report have so much discrepancy except for that of Sasuke's. I cannot trust the academy's information. Did you know it was Naruto that convinced Zabusa to join our ranks? During our mission in the Wave Country, Naruto and Sakura took down the Demon Brothers of Kiri. He also used two chunin level techniques and a forbidden technique. Sakura from what I saw from her training is capable of using medical ninjutsu though her chakra reserves are not that large. Do you believe that those are students that should wait? Your concern is appreciated Iruka but stay out of this. They are not the dead last or the fangirl that the academy painted them to be. They have more potential than those I've seen in years."

You could here the sound of a pin drop. The occupants stood in stunned silence. Here was the jounin that failed many teams appraising two of the most unlikely people they believe he would praise. Not only that but he was saying that the fox brat was the one that convinced Zabusa. They could not believe it.

'What is going on here?' Everyone thought.

* * *

Training ground twenty-three looked like it had been hit by a typhoon. The ground had been upheaved. The trees were uprooted and were now demolished. An army of Naruto doing different things. A few were reading scrolls. Others meditating, sparring and exercising. Though there was one running for his life.

"Shannarooo!" Sakura shouted. Her punch connecting with the clone that was running away. It disappeared with a 'poof'. She turned to her teammate. "Naruto! I need another one. The last one just died."

A sweat drop can be seen on all of the Naruto present. They gulped. Trying to push one another towards the girl. On one hand happ, the other frightened. Knowing that they were going to get pulverized. With a conspiring nod. The clones grabbed the original and tossed him in front of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Naruto shouted at the clones.

"Morning you two!" Kakashi said appearing atop one of the debris via shunshin. "What the heck happened here?"

"Training," the two responded.

"If you two continue training like this," Kakashi said. "We're going to get banned from using any of the training grounds. So, you better clean up before going back."

"Sensei why are you here?" Naruto asked. "It's not like you to not be reading smut on our day off."

"This is sudden," Kakashi replied. "But I've nominated you guys for the chunin selection exam. A clone is telling Sasuke the same thing right now."

Cheers came from the two. They had expected it since their previous A ranked mission. Their sensei pulled out the forms and gave it to them. He told them the location where to hand in the form. Afterwards, he left them back to their training.

"Bro!" Came a voice.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called. "What are you up to?"

"Umm leader, are you free?" Moegi asked.

"Sorry but no," he replied. "I'm training."

"What!?" Konohamaru shouted. "But you said you were going to teach us today!"

"Oh…yeah," He said sheepishly. Chuckling a little while he scratched the back of his head. "Sakura-chan, I guess we'll have to finish our training for today."

"Sorry Konohamaru but we have to prepare for the chunin exams," Sakura said. A tick mark had appeared on her forehead. Her face showed a terrifying smile.

"Chunin exams?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's an exam genins have to take to see if they're good enough to be promoted to the rank of chunin," Sakura replied. Looking at her teammate, the scary expression still displayed. Daring him to do something she would not like. "So, if you don't mind, Naruto and I have a lot of training to do."

'She's making me nervous looking at me like that,' Naruto thought.

'She's staring at the bro like she wants to eat him alive,' Konohamaru thought. A lightbulb lit up in his head. He inched closer to the blonde boy. Holding his pinky finger up. "Hey bro, who is this girl? Is she your… this?"

Naruto's face turned beet red then drained of all color. Knowing the repercussions of all the boy just said. Memories of his previous life then flashed through his mind. His demeanour changed. A dejected feeling radiating from him. A fake smile on his face.

"No, I am not good enough for her," Naruto replied. A defeated look on his face. "It's Sasuke she loves anyway."

Sakura noticed the change in the boy. She wondered why Naruto had suddenly become like this. This was not the reaction she was expecting. She knew the boy loved her. He even created misunderstandings in the previous timeline. Outwardly telling his father that she was his girlfriend. The boy before her though, was different. She had noticed this from before. He had not asked her out. He had not come to bother her unless training or on missions and he barely spoke to her. It was as if he gave up on her. She had become so accustomed to having him constantly there. She did not like him being so distant. It was getting on her nerves when he would be too considerate of her. She wanted to hit the boy but knew that she had no valid reason to.

"It's alright bro," Konohamaru comforted. He turned around to leave. "She must be blind to not see how awesome you are. She's not really a great catch anyway. Just look at that ugly forehead."

They heard something snap. Looking at Sakura. One can see death hovering behind her. She cracked her knuckles. Raising alarm bells in Naruto's mind. He ran followed by the three children and a furious Sakura on their tail.

* * *

On the road towards Tanzaku Quarters, Tsunade Senju travelled alongside her apprentice Shizune. Ton Ton the pet pig in Shizune's arms. The old woman decided that she would try her luck in the city.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called. "Why are we going to Tanzaku?"

"It was rumored that the slot machines there have a higher winning rate," Tsunade replied. A greedy look appeared on her face as she thought about the money she would win.

"Um… I don't think you should believe those rumors," Shizune said. "Also, shouldn't you stop gambling? You rarely win and it is unbecoming of someone like you."

"Rather than me quitting," Tsunade said. "You should try it Shizune. It might help you relax."

Shizune sighed. She knew that it was hopeless for her to stop drinking but she was hoping that she could at least stop the woman from gambling her fortune away. Though she understood why the woman was treading such a self-destructive path, it pained her to see what the memory of her master's brother and lover were doing to her.

The two continued to walk silently along the road. The two have been together for so long that they knew that they would just dance around each other if they got into an argument. So they continued towards their destination, until they heard flapping sounds. When they found the source of the sound, a messenger hawk was descending from the sky to the two women. Tsunade held out her arm providing a perch for the bird to land. She took the message from the bird. It flew off afterwards.

'A letter from Sarutobi-sensei?' Tsunade thought. Her sensei rarely sent her a message and when he did it was always important. With that in mind, she read the scroll.

 _Tsunade,_

 _I need you to come back to Konoha. There is a relative of yours that is residing in the village. I understand your position, but the child has been orphaned since he was a baby. I believe that it will be beneficial for both of you to meet._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _Third Hokage of the Konoha_

"A relative of Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. An incredulous look on her face. Most, if not all of the people that were related to Tsunade had died. Since the death of Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade should not have had anymore relatives in Konoha. This was one of the reasons why the woman left in the first place. She found it hard to believe. Looking at her master, she knew that the woman was having a hard time believing it either. "Do you know who he is talking about Tsunade-sama?"

"No, but it seems that our destination has just changed Shizune," Tsunade answered. A medley of emotions running through her. Pain from the loss of her kin. Anger that she could not save those that she cared for. Regret for her choices in life. Hope that she may once again havefamily. "I am demolishing that damn village if sensei's lying."

* * *

Running from Sakura. Naruto and the Konohamaru Corps were beginning to tire. The young Sarutobi learning his lesson was now apologizing to their pursuer and begging for mercy. Sadly, his pleas fell on deaf ears. As the petite hulk continued chasing them. A predatory smile on her face. Fearing for their lives the four just kept running.

"Let's split up on the next street," Naruto said. "She can't follow both groups at the same time. Kono, Moegi, you're in one group. Udon you're with me."

"It was nice knowing you Konohamaru-kun," Moegi said. Tears streaming down her face. "It's an honor to die by your side."

"Broooooooo!" Konohamaru cried. A pair of waterfalls on his face. In chibi mode, while flailing his arms at the teenager. "You're using me and Moegi as a sacrifice! Don't let her kill us!"

"You're the one that said 'that' to her Kono!" Naruto countered. Irritated that he was being chased by Sakura for something that was not his fault. "Grow a pair and take responsibility!"

"When did yours drop off!?" Konohamaru shouted back. Confusing the bystanders that they passed. "No wonder she doesn't want you! You have none!"

"Oi!" Naruto shouted. "Just to let you know…"

"Naruto!" Sakura commanded. Cutting him off. "Come back here with that kid if you know what's good for you!"

"No time!" Naruto shouted. "Turn!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Sakura shouted. She hit the ground with her finger causing a fissure. Effectively blocking off Naruto and Udon's path of escape. She walked up to him. An eerie aura hovering around her. Her prey inching back as she got closer. Her voice took that sweet tone. "Now Naruto, would you mind telling me why your student said what he did?"

"Boss!" Konohamaru and Moegi shouted. They ran towards the blonde. Forgetting the fact that the pink haired messenger of death was just behind them.

"Please Sakura-chan," Naruto pleaded. "You know how I feel about your forehead. Kono's the one that said it."

"Fixing the mistakes of the student," Sakura said. She pulled the boy by the collar. "Is the responsibility of the teacher. Don't try to reason with me that Ebisu's his sensei because the closet pervert doesn't count."

Accepting his fate. Naruto closed his eyes. Awaiting death's embrace.

"Woah! What the heck happened to this place?"

Naruto opened his eyes. A boy wearing a black overall with purple paint on his face carrying a bandaged puppet was standing with a blonde girl carrying a giant fan on the other side of the fissure. He stared in wonder at the crevice that was in front of him. Behind them was a boy with red hair. The character for love on his forehead. A giant gourd on his back.

'Kankuro! Temari!' The two time travellers thought. Sakura put Naruto down. The boy silently thanked the deranged jinchuriki and his siblings for distracting his teammate. Seeing the future Kazekage behind the two made the time travellers nostalgic. "Gaara!"

"Didn't know Konoha was prone to earthquakes," Kankuro said. Pulling his sister's sleeve. "Ne Temari look at the size of this hole!"

"We're not," said Naruto. He pointed to Sakura with his thumb. "Sakura-chan made that hole."

"Kankuro," Gaara called. Killing intent oozing from him. "How long are you going to stall here? Do you want me to kill you?"

"Ah sorry Gaara!" Kankuro apologized.

With a glare, the puppet master cowered. Gaara looked around to analyze the threats. He sized up the people in front of him. The children were nothing. The pink haired girl might cause problems with her strength. He can work around that though. He then turned to the boy in front of him. The boy was smiling at him. He held no fear looking at the sand jinchuriki. He was also feeling power that was familiar but also none which he had seen before. It was intimidating him at the same time exciting him.

"You," Gaara called to Naruto. "Your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered. "Yours?"

"Gaara of the Desert," Gaara replied. He jumped to one of the rooftops. His siblings following suit.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto called him. They had just finished Tora's redundant D rank mission again.

"Hmm," Sakura responded. Turning her head to her blonde teammate.

"Would you like to go training?" Naruto asked. Seeing that his teammate was eyeing him. Trying to decipher what his motive could have been for asking her. He got nervous. "For the c-chunin exams!"

"Sure!" Sakura replied. Her lips forming a smile. A slight blush tainting her cheeks.

"How about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Turning to their other teammate.

"No thanks," Sasuke said. "I don't think there's any benefit in training with the dead last and the fangirl."

"Seriously Sasuke." Naruto sighed. He shook his head. "When are you going to get that stick out of your ass?"

"What did you say Usarutonkachi!?" Sasuke snarled.

"I said. Get off your high horse!" Naruto snapped back.

"STOP!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She did not want a repeat of the events from the previous timeline. She took one of Naruto's hands. "Sasuke, it's alright. If you don't want to train with us today. You can leave and rest. Naruto, I'm pretty sure that even without us inviting Sasuke. He will train somewhere on his own. He has his own goals that he wants to achieve after all. "

"If you say so, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. He shot the young Uchiha a dirty look before returning to his cheerful demeanour. Giving the girl one his cheerful smiles. "So, where you like to go?"

"Training ground three?" Sakura replied.

"Sure!" Naruto replied energetically.

The two walked off to the grounds. Confused as to what was going on. First, she does not fangirl as much and seems to have changed around Naruto. Second, that incident with the bell test. Third, she defends him.

'What the hell is going on with those two?' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Team 7 were making their way to the designated exam room in the academy. Sakura remembered the events that happened last time. She warned her team of the what was happening and convinced them that there would be less competition if they let them be. They found Kakashi standing in front of the exam room.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to wish you all luck," Kakashi said. Smiling underneath his mask. "And to tell you that you are my proud team. Now go!"

Hearing this. The three genin smiled and went through the doors. On the other side, they saw a massive number of applicants from different villages.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" Ino squealed. Jumping on the raven-haired boy. Arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you in a while. So, I've been waiting in excitement."

"So, you guys are taking this stupid test too?" Shikamaru asked. Walking towards the group with Choji right behind him.

"Hey Shikamaru! Choji! Ino!" Naruto greeted. "You're taking the test too? This will be awesome!"

"Sasuke-kun." Ino pouted. "I feel so bad for you. You have Forehead on your team that must be constantly annoying you, right?"

"Hn!" Sasuke snorts.

"Yahoo!" Kiba cheered. "Found you!"

"H-Hello," Hinata stuttered. Blushing.

"You guys too?" Sakura said. A smile on her face. Her voice was soft but for some odd reason, her eyes were narrowed. She was glaring daggers at Team Kurenai. It seems to have gone unnoticed by everyone except for Ino.

'Why is Sakura looking at Hinata like she wants to kill her?' Ino asked herself. 'Does Hinata secretly like Sasuke-kun? No that doesn't make sense. She likes Naruto. She's liked him since we were kids. So, what is going on Sakura?'

"I see all nine of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam," Kiba stated. He smirked. Taking a more mocking and challenging tone. "I wonder how far we will get. Eh, Sasuke-kun."

"You seem awfully confident, Kiba," Sasuke replied. His expression becoming more arrogant.

"We did a lot of training," Kiba said. "We'll be able to beat all of you."

"Pft…Sure keep telling yourself that, " Sasuke replied. He reminisced what had happened during the bell test and during the mission to the waves. He may be arrogant and an ass, but he can no longer deny the strength that his teammates had. It would be stupid to do so. "Even if your team did train, your team won't be able to beat our team. I bet even Sakura here beat you."

"Why you!" Kiba hissed. He stomped towards the Uchiha. "I'll show you who's deluding himself."

"Hey, you guys, you should be quieter." A man with silver hair approached them. Naruto and Sakura glared at him. Not sure whether to just kill him right there or to wait for a better opportunity. "Stop screaming at the top of your lungs. You're just exposing your inexperience."

"Who do you think you are!?" Ino snapped back.

"I'm Kabuto. Instead of looking at me. Look around you. This isn't exactly a picnic," Kabuto said. "I don't blame you though. I was once a rookie myself."

"You said you were once a rookie. So, this isn't the first time you took the exams," Shikamaru deducted. "How many times have you taken the chunin exam?"

"This will be my seventh time," Kabuto answered. "Since the exams are hosted twice a year, this will be my fourth year."

"So, you must know a lot," Sasuke said. A glint of interest in his eyes. His mind strategizing.

"That's right," Kabuto said. Seeing the response from the young Uchiha. He pulled some cards from his pouch. "Hehe… How about I share some of that knowledge with you rookies. With these nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards?" Some in the group said. Kabuto gave them a brief explanation of what the cards are.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehe… There are guys you're worried about?" Kabuto asked. He was answered with a nod. "Of course, the info on all of the exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even the ones of you guys. Is there someone in particular you want to know about?"

"Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said. This gained him shocked looks from everyone in the group.

"Well that's unexpected," Kabuto said. Irritating the boy. The others also looked at him. They agreed with the silver-haired ninja. "Didn't think you would be that wary of your own teammates."

"Do you have them or not?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Relax…I have them," Kabuto replied cooly. Pulling two of the cards. Placing them on the ground for everyone to see. "Ok, first is Haruno, Sakura. She is your teammate in Team Seven. She has completed twenty-three D rank and wow an A rank mission. Her sensei is Hatake Kakashi. She has chunin level taijutsu and is very skilled at medical ninjutsu. It also says that she can augment her strength and speed. Warning: Do not get hit. High probability of death."

"Tell me about it," Naruto commented. Snickering. This earned him a punch that sent him through a wall. Everyone from the group felt a sweat drop from their head because of the comical display. The young jinchuriki came back limping. "That hurt Sakura-chan."

"What was that?" Sakura said. Her voice was sweet but her tone was sending a different message. "You want no ramen for a week."

"I said nothing," Naruto said nervously. His back, stiff as a board.

"Will you two quit it with the old married couple routine," Sasuke snapped. This caused the faces of the two to match the color of fire hydrants and laughs from some of the genins. Hinata was showing a complicated expression.

"ARE YOU STUPID TEME!"

"SASUKE!"

"Sure…Keep telling yourselves that," the young Uchiha said. A sly smile plastered on his face. "Kabuto-san if you don't mind."

"Ok," Kabuto continued. He placed the second card on the floor. He whistled when he read the card. "Next, we have Uzumaki, Naruto. Same team. Completed one thousand two hundred and seventy-four D rank mission. Sixty-three C rank missions, and an A rank mission. Why does he have more missions than you two?"

"I asked for them," Naruto answered. "I needed some extra cash plus I have too much energy. What better way to burn it."

"Yeah it is stated here that you have an insanely large amount of chakra," Kabuto said. "Same team and sensei. His ninjutsu and taijutsu are chunin rank or higher. He has five nature affinities. He lacks in the genjutsu department. He also has knowledge of basic fuinjutsu."

'Not bad,' Naruto thought. He smirked. 'Close but also far.'

"Leaf, Sand, Grass, Water, Rain, Sound... Many outstanding Genins from various different villages are here to take the exam." Kabuto said. He placed the cards back into his pouch. "The Hidden Sound Village was created just last year, so I don't have much information about them. But the rest of the Hidden Villages are filled with talented exam won't be easy for any of you."

"Bullshit!" Kiba shouted at the older genin. "There's no way that these bastards can be that talented. There's no way that the dead last like Naruto can complete that many missions. If anything, they will be the team that will be beaten."

"Believe what you want kid," Kabuto said while walking away. "Underestimate someone in this exam and you might end up dead."

"Fine! I'll prove it!" Kiba shouted. "Oi Naruto!"

He received no response. The blonde boy had disappeared. The group wondered when he had given them the slip. Then again, they should not be surprised. The boy managed to evade chunin, jonin and anbu when he was pulling pranks. They searched for the boy but he had disappeared in crowd.

"Hey," Naruto called. "You're an Uzumaki right?"

"Uh yeah," the girl said.

"Oh, that's great!" Naruto said. "My name's Uzumaki, Naruto. What's yours?"

"Karin," Karin replied. "You're an Uzumaki as well? But you don't have red hair."

"I got my dad's hair," Naruto admitted. "But I got my mom's face."

"Who was your mom?" Karin asked.

"Uzumaki, Kushina," Naruto answered.

"WHAT!" Karin screeched. Everyone in the room had covered their ears. "Your mother is Aunty Kushina!?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. Taking his fingers off his ears. He looked at the girl. She looked shocked. He lowered his head. Expression turning grim. "Sadly, she and dad died thirteen years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Karin said. She grabbed him by the collar. "You aren't pulling my leg, are you?"

"If you want," Naruto said. "We can even get a blood test."

"Ok, after this exam," Karin said. "We will do that test."

"Sure," Naruto answered. He placed on top of her palm for a second. A minute symbol can be in both their palms. Karin could tell how intricate the seal was. Especially since it was practically a spec.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"It's a seal that will help me locate you, sense when you're in danger, calling for help or need something," Naruto replied. "And vise versa."

"Wow," Karin said in awe. "You're this skilled already."

"Nah," Naruto said. "You should see the seal mom and dad developed. They actually managed to seal part of their souls in it."

"That's amazing!" Karin marvelled. "That's like the Shikifujin Seal."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Though, I'd prefer not to trade my soul to a Shinigami. So, if we ever create any seals lets try avoiding the needing that."

"Agreed," Karin said.

"Quiet down you morons!" A voice said. A cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room. When the smoke disappeared, a man with a large scar across his face stood in front of a crowd of chunins.

"Thanks for waiting!" The man said. "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin Selection Exam's First Test."

"For this test, you will pick out one of the tabs that will be handed to you and sit in your assigned seat for the written exam," Ibiki announced to the genins. "So, take your tabs and go to your seats so we can get started."

One by one the genin took tabs from the jonin. They took their assigned seats. Sasuke was in front of Naruto. To his left was Karin and to his surprise and dismay, Sakura to his right.

'Seems that the order's been changed,' Naruto thought. 'I hope this doesn't affect the timeline.'

' **Hopefully not kit,'** Kurama said. ' **Events brought about by probability tend to be sporadic but something like seating arrangement tends to matter little in most events.'**

'I guess,' Naruto replied. 'Let's do this!'

* * *

Danzo was having a bad day. Scratch that. He was having a horrible day. He came back from a council meeting to find all of his ROOT anbu in his base dead. Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame have infiltrated Konoha attacked destroyed his base and killed his men. To make matters worse, he has destroyed his bandaged arm. Now they stood. Where Shizui made his last stand during his ambush. The two have forced him here.

'He destroyed that arm first,' Danzo thought. 'Did he know?'

"Why are you doing this Itachi!?" Danzo asked. Enraged. "You are supposed to be…"

"Do not get me wrong Danzo," Itachi interrupted. "Someone merely paid our organization a great sum for your head."

"That's it!?" Danzo retorted. "You killed all my agents for a few blasted ryo!?"

"Pretty much old man," Kisame replied. His smile full of bloodlust. "Nothing personal."

"Then whatever this man is paying you," Danzo said. "I'll double it. I'll even give you a bonus if you give me a name on who your client is."

"Amaterasu," Itachi said calmly. Black flames erupted on the bandaged side of the old war hawks face. "Kisame might not be taking this personally but I do. Danzo, no amount of money you can give can match what the client is offering and if you believe that I would let you use Shizui's Sharingan, then you are sorely mistaken."

"Hmm?" Kisame sounded. He turned to his partner. Curious as to what their client could have offered the man who seems to have no worldly desire. He believed it would be wiser to ask that after the battle. He's also curious how his partner knew what the man was hiding behind the bandages. "Itachi-san! How did you know that he was hiding a Sharingan under those bandages?"

"Shizui was my best friend," Itachi replied. "I know what his Sharingan feels like when it's looking at you."

"Hwahahahaha!" Danzo laughed. He took off his shirt. Revealing a seal. "Itachi! If I'm going down, then I'm taking you and your partner with you!"

The seal detonated. Killing Danzo and taking part of the cliffside with it. A moment later, footsteps could be heard. Stopping when they reached the corpse.

"It was a good thing that you put him under a genjutsu Itachi-san," Kisame said. He patted the Uchiha on the back. "That could have been bad if we were actually in the blast radius."

"There was something odd when I looked at him earlier," Itachi said. "There were irregularities in his chackra. Not only was he emitting his own, his arm was emitting the same chakra as that of the Sharingan. Not to mention the feeling I got when he looked at me with Shizui's Sharingan. There was also the fact that his body seems to be feeding his chakra into somewhere."

"I see," Kisame said. "All the same! Good job Itachi-san!"

"I was only doing my job," Itachi said. He began walking away after he sealed Danzo.

"By the way," Kisame said when he caught up to his partner. "What did the client offer you that you flat out rejected Danzo's offer? You're usually more logical about things."

"The fountain of light and hope," Itachi responded. Leaving Kisame with more questions than answers.

* * *

Ibiki was collecting the test papers. He stopped after looking at a specific one. His eyes widened then laughed.

"Someone actually passed with a blank test," Ibiki said. He looked at the space that is alotted for the name of examinee. "Naruto Uzumaki, interesting guy."


	7. Story Content - Questions

Hello readers,

I had some questions that were on my mind to continue the story and believe would be better if I got input from other people.

1\. Would Haku be better as a boy or a girl?

2\. Who would like to see someone win a match using the One Thousand Years of Death?

3\. What would be a good line up for the matches?

I have no idea how to use the poll system. If you have an answer, please either just leave it in the reviews or just messaging me would be great. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 6: The Forest of Death

Hiruzen was in his office doing the unwinnable battle called paperwork. Praying that something, anything would come up to stop him from continuing this insanity. Hearing the window in his office open, he tensed. Expecting an incoming attack but none came. He raised his head to find Naruto enter through it.

"Naruto, you are supposed to be taking the chunnin exams," he said. "Did something happen?"

"No jiji, don't worry I'm a clone," the boy replied. "I just came to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" Hiruzen asked curiously. The boy had become unpredictable even by his standards.

"I think it would be better for Sasuke to know about what really happened during the Uchiha Mascre," Naruto answered in a nonchalant manner. This caused the old hokage's eyes to widen as the details of that event was an S class secret.

"Naruto, how do you know about this!?" Hiruzen asked pointedly. Ready to find and kill the leak.

"I know about a lot of things jiji," Naruto answered mysteriously. Sidestepping the question. "I believe it would also be wise to bring Itachi back."

"What makes you think those would be wise decisions?" the old man asked. The boy may be young but what he saw in those eyes were not that of a boy. It would be wise to at least listen to what he had to say. "You also still haven't answered my question on how you know about the details about what really happened that night."

"Before, I do," Naruto said. He looked at the six corners to which the masked ninjas were hiding. Surprising them as well as causing them to tense. After all, what genin is able to sense anbu. They were the best in the village and they had trained to avoid even sensor type shinobi. "Would you mind asking all of the anbu to leave this room and place a silencing seal on it."

"Very well," Hiruzen complied. He raised his hand and sounds could be heard from six places of the room. He placed a silencing seal on the room. "Ok, now explain Naruto."

The boy began to explain from the beginning. How he was from the future. Making the old man promise to never reveal it to anyone under oath of a blood seal. He showed him that he had complete control of his tailed beast and that they were now comrades. He then proceeded to the events that happened in the previous timeline. Explaining his reasoning as to why he wanted the hokage to tell Sasuke.

"Well that is a lot to take in," Hiruzen said. He was both dumbfounded and relieved. Though, the very idea was absurd. It had answered all the questions that had been stewing in his mind.

"I know jiji," Naruto agreed. Feeling guilty. Not only for telling him information that could be extremely dangerous but also giving him the knowledge of his potential death.

"I will need time to think about all that was said here Naruto," Hiruzen said. He needed time to let all the information sink in. "As for now, finish the chunin exams."

"Ok jiji," Naruto said.

"And Naruto," Hiruzen called. The boy looked towards him. He could not help but feel a sense of pride of what the boy had achieved. What the boy will become. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, jiji," Naruto said. "I have a gift for you. You'll get it by the end of day."

With the confused look he got from the hokage, Naruto's clone dispersed.

"Huh?"

* * *

"You guys will find out soon," Anko said. A sadistic smile on her face. "Why this is called the Forest of Death."

"Yeah… Yeah," said Naruto. Feeling impatient. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Whether that be the test or beating the living daylights out of Orochimaru. He waved the tokubetsu jonin off. "Enough with the scare tactic and let's get on with it."

"Well… well," Anko said. Her blood boiled and her grin grew to the point that it might split her face. "You're spirited."

She threw a kunai at the boy. Grazing his left cheek. She then shunshined behind him to lick his blood. Before she could, the same kunai flew past the boy and cut her left cheek and planted itself in a tree. She looked towards the source of the weapon to find the genin's pink haired teammate smiling sweetly at her.

" _GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!"_ Inner Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. _"OR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE TO THE LEFT AND RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES!"_

"Sorry about that, my hand slipped," Sakura said. Ignoring the stares that she was getting from many of the people around them, she went towards the blonde jinchuriki. The smile never leaving her face but was betrayed by her killing intent that was simply oozing out. She took his hand and pulled him away from the still surprised jonin. "Let's go Naruto, we have release forms to sign. Right, examiner-san."

"Ow…Sakura-chan you're crushing my hand," Naruto said as his female teammate dragged him further away from the snake lady. "Sakura-chan, ow… I think I heard something snap."

'Damn, I better not piss Sakura off,' Sasuke noting the aura surrounding his pink haired teammate. 'She might actually kill me.'

"Right," Anko said. Surprised and annoyed that the girl had the gall to attack her. She pulled out a stack of paper from her jacket and began explaining.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Confused as to why his teammate was acting the way she was. She still has not let go of his hand.

"I'm fine," said Sakura as she turned towards him. Her expression inquisitive. "Why?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied. "It's just that you haven't let go of my hand."

Realizing that she was indeed still holding his hand, she let go. Turning away from him to hide the blush that was on her cheeks. Internally scolding herself for slowly turning to Hinata.

" _Maybe her feelings are changing,"_ Kurama said. All the tenants in the boy knew that she was not from this time. They believed it to be wise for them to find out himself. For the very same reason he stated to the boy. _'In this world, everyone seeks to be understood. Who would be able to understand one from another time but another one. I just hope that this decision will yield the results that we wanted.'_

"Yeah right!" Naruto snorted. "That will never happen."

" _Why do you believe so Naruto-kun?"_ Matatabi asked. Perplexed. She found it odd that the boy who has an unbreakable will, shatters when it came to the pink haired girl. " _From the time we spent with you, we know that she is special to you. So why?"_

"She loves Sasuke," Naruto admitted. His expression distorted. Pain visible. He would have preferred taking a thousand chidoris to the heart to this pain. After all, this was knowledge that he had known early age. "Not me."

" _Is it so hard to believe that feelings can change?"_ Son asked. He wondered why the boy had been so closed minded when it came to 'her'. Heck he was even more stubborn the someone from Iwa and that is saying something.

"You don't choose who you fall in love with Son," Naruto rebutted in a defeated tone. He wanted it to be so but knew the truth. She loved Sasuke. No matter how much he struggled and bled for her. It was a constant for him. He was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "Her happiness means more to me than life itself. Sadly, it also means that I am not in that story."

In about thirty minutes, all the teams that were taking the test were by their assigned gates. Giving her final word of advice, the gates were opened and the test began.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test," Anko said. She licked the blood that fell from her wound. "Poor idiot. Oh well, this should be fun. Now to get some dango and sake."

* * *

Kisame and Itachi were going down the mountain. They had just finished the job that was agreed upon with the client and were planned to collect the promised reward. They just needed to leave the village and meet him with at the drop off point with the scroll containing Danzo's body.

"Itachi-san the nine tails is also from this village right," Kisame pointed out. "Wouldn't it be better to kill two birds with one stone by getting our target while we're here?"

"It would be foolish," Itachi replied calmly. "The boy is well protected under the watchful eye of the third hokage. The village is also on high alert because of the chunin exams. Not to mention the protection detail that he has that I used to be part of. The only reason that we managed to infiltrate ROOT headquarters was because the client gave us direction to navigate under the sewage system. How he obtained that information is beyond me. I can guarantee you that if we try to make a move on the boy, we would be fighting a war."

"You were always the logical one," Kisame said. He sighed and dropped the subject. "I trust your judgement, Itachi-san."

"Uchiha, Itachi"

* * *

Team seven found a good spot to set up a base. Sasuke noticed that both his teammates were a bit anxious and did not know why. Naruto had been running around the area non-stop setting up traps and seals. Sakura was cutting down shrubs and killing any animal that was a reptile.

-Flashback-

"Dobe," Sasuke called. "Sakura"

"Teme," Naruto responded.

"Yes… Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"You two alright?" Sasuke asked. Observing the two. He knew from how they schooled their features that they were hiding something. "You both seem on edge."

"Nah," Naruto replied. "You must be imagining things, teme."

"We're just trying to be prepared," Sakura continued with a forced smile. She threw a kunai at a lizard that was scampering up a tree. "Why don't you get the fire started, you're the one with the most experience with fire jutsus afterall."

'What are you two hiding?' He thought. He complied but would be continuing his observation of his teammates.

-End of Flashback-

"We have a heaven scroll," Sakura said.

"So, we need to find a team with an earth scroll," Naruto said. "We can ignore the other teams who have heaven scrolls too."

"Yes and no," Sakura replied. She made a mental note to tutor the hokage candidate on battle tactics after the exams. One to avoid him from charging in recklessly. Two to avoid the worse case scenario. Three for the future hokage to know at least some strategies in times of need. "You need to look at the bigger picture, Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto sounded. Confused as to what she meant.

"Until we find an earth scroll," Sasuke explained. "There is no guarantee that we can keep our scroll. Even then we're not sure that we would be able to keep both scrolls safely. So, it's better to have a stockpile of scrolls just in case that happens."

"Correct, I knew you had a strategic mind behind that broody exterior," Sakura complimented. "Do you get it Naruto?"

"…"

"Hnn!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto kept quiet after that conversation. He hollowed up a stump and said that he would be meditating. Sasuke wanting to be able to observe the two said that he would be scouting ahead. Sakura was practicing her taijutsu while keeping watch of their camp.

Sasuke hid himself near the camp. He expected the two to begin talking but was disappointed that after a few hours, they continued their tasks. Irritated, he left the two to find some leads. He did not have to look far. He jumped from tree to tree. Once the camp was out of sight, he saw a grass ninja (Orochimaru) standing from one of the trees holding an earth scroll. The pale man noticed how he was looking at the scroll and raised it too eye level.

"You want my earth scroll, right?" The snake sanin said. "I'm guessing that you have a heaven scroll."

Orochimaru forced the scroll into his mouth. It went down until there was nothing left. He faced the young Uchiha with narrowed eyes that froze the boy's blood and paralyzed him.

"Now let's begin… the battle for each other's scroll," Orochimaru said with a vicious expression.

Orochimaru looked at him again. Sasuke saw his own death within that gaze. He knew it was genjutsu but was too powerful for him. Even with his Sharingan. It had taken a lot of his chakra to break free of it. The man then summoned a snake to attack. It slithered from Orochimaru towards Sasuke. A predator cornering its prey. He forced his body to move jumping back and showering the snake with shuriken and kunai.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said while releasing his jutsu. He was sure it hit. The jutsu had a wide range. With the snake dead, the boy released his breath that he was unaware that he was holding.

"You shouldn't relax for even a moment," Orochimaru said. Slithering through the trees. "Prey should always try their best to run away… In the presence of a predator that is."

The man had made his way towards his target. His tongue drooping from his mouth. He closed in on Sasuke. Blocking and dodging the boy's futile attempts to stop him from advancing. When he was standing over the boy, about to claim his prize. A pink and black blur had appeared from the side of his vision and sent him crashing through the forest.

'The heck is Tsunade doing in this forest!?' Orchimaru thought. Having experienced that punch before.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

* * *

"Uchiha, Itachi,"

Itachi and Kisame turned to the source of the voice. There stood their target for Akatsuki. The nine tails jinchuriki. One look and Itachi knew it was a clone. Though, he wondered why the boy would send a clone to him.

'Does the boy know the secret behind that jutsu?' Itachi thought. Running a few scenarios in his mind. 'If so, then why explicitly send it to me?'

"I need to talk to you," Naruto said.

"Must be our lucky day eh, Itachi-san," Kisame said happily. "First we get a big bounty on the village elder then the nine tails brat just comes to us."

"I didn't come here to fight," Naruto told the shark man. "Just to talk."

"So you don't give us any trouble," Kisame said. His hand reached for Samehada's hilt. "I should chop of a leg or an arm."

Naruto closed his eyes as the swordsman swung his sword back. Kisame found it odd that the boy had not respond to his attack the way he expected him to. He assumed that the boy was making his peace. He swung his sword at the blonde jinchuriki.

The two Akatsuki members were shocked as the boy caught Samehada. Though, it was still bandaged. It was quite heavy. It was no small feat to catch the sword with his bare hand. Sensing the danger Itachi activated his sharingan and realized how the boy had done this but it was too late for his partner. Naruto was gathering enormous amounts of nature energy and in turn was being absorbed by Samehada. This in turn is being transferred to Kisame. His partner was now undergoing frog petrification. Within moments, both master and sword were turned to statues of frogs.

'A sage!' Itachi thought. He thought of the reasons as to how a young boy had mastered such a state. 'If this is the case, then even with the Mangekyo. I would not win. The strain of these eyes is quite taxing.'

"It didn't have to be this way," Naruto said sympathetically.

"It couldn't be helped," Itachi said. "I doubt even I could have stopped him because you showed up right before us."

"It's about Sasuke," Naruto said. "The path that you sent him on is a dark one."

"I know," Itachi said. "He will be the one to redeem our clan."

"No! You don't understand," Naruto disagreed. "The darkness, it's consuming him. It will turn him into a monster that even you did not anticipate."

"What do you mean?" Itachi said. Inwardly, he was tense. Close to panicking at what the boy had said.

"He is becoming something similar to Uchiha Madara," Naruto answered. Itachi flinched at the name. "I know what happened during the massacre Itachi. You don't need to hide it from me. I also know that it is impossible for you to wipe out your entire clan by yourself. So, you needed help."

'What's really going on here Naruto?' Itachi asked in his mind.

"Very astute," Itachi said. His eyes turned into a pinwheel shape. Indicating that his Mangekyo had been been activated. "But what makes you think that I will help you?"

"Because you are Uchiha Itachi," Naruto replied. He looked directly at the man's eyes. "Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

* * *

"My… My," Orochimaru said. "This is proving to be an interesting day."

"What's got you so interested?" Sakura asked. A defiant smirk appeared. "Pedo Snake of the Sanin"

Orochimaru, went slack jawed at the nickname. The gall! Such insolence, he had not seen since Tsunade. He did not know whether to applaud the girl or to kill her. He composed himself. Sensing that the bodies of the Grass ninjas had been found.

"I'm sorry my dear," He said. Dodging a punch and blocking her kick. He did a backflip. Landing on the branch of another tree. He summoned a blue snake. "Kill her!"

"Another snake," Sakura said. She looked at Orochimaru in disappointment. "Really, that all you got. You know I've taken three of your summons right."

"How about a fourth one?" Orochimaru taunted. "You seem tired. You know the moment you run out of steam. I get the scroll as well as Sasuke-kun."

"Say that after I go down," Sakura replied with determination.

The snake attacked. For something so large, it was incredibly agile. It was slithering and bobbing around following Sakura as she jumped around.

'This one is a lot stronger than the one from earlier,' Sakura thought. 'Got to restrain its movement somehow."

Dodging a few more attempts from the giant snake. Searching the area for ways to do so. Her eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She called. "Use your strongest fire jutsu on that thing!"

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said after finishing the hand signs.

The fireball engulfed the area in fire. Turning the trees into cinders before they can spread. He fell on his back after performing the technique. Unable to move. He knew that it would probably his last one for the battle. He closed his eyes and let his consciousness fade. Accepting that if he were to die here then he was never going to be strong enough to kill his brother.

The snake had shed its skin but was punched by Sakura. It confirmed Sakura's assumption that it was stronger than the others because it had not disappeared after the hit. It was unconscious though.

"There goes the last line of defence," Sakura said with a smirk.

She stood up and looked at the man expecting anger. An unnerving smile now lay on his face. She then felt pain on her leg. Looking at the source she found a white snake. It had bitten her. She stomped on it. Killing it. Her surroundings began to blur before she fell to the ground.

"Finish her," Orochimaru ordered the snake that had regained its consciousness. "We need to take Sasuke-kun now. From the way things are, it will be difficult to take him later. I will just have to place the curse mark on him in the base."

The snake attacked the defenceless kunoichi. Fangs bared. It struck. It was inches away when an orange blur had magically deprived the snake of its target. Orochimaru eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold.

'It couldn't be!' Orochimaru thought. That move. He had seen it before. There were only two shinobi who could use that technique personally and only one did it in such fashion. This was unbelievable. 'He's dead! Sealed within a freaking shinigami!'

"It'll be alright now, Sakura-chan,"

Orochimaru turned to the source of the voice. His heart rate spiked. In front of him, was his teammate's prized pupil. A man that cut the population of Iwa down to forty percent by decimating its shinobi ranks. A man with a flee on sight order. His calm returned when the vision before him slowly changed to a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. Who's back was turned to him.

'What had caused that hallucination?' Orochimaru wondered. His heart rate returning to normal.

"Are you hurt?" Naruto asked. His voice soft and warm. She nodded. Seeing the snake bite. He stood up and turned towards Orochimaru. His expression filled with anger. "Don't worry, it'll only take a few seconds then I'll take care of you."

'He really does look like Minato when you look past the whisker marks,' Orochimaru pondered. Observing the more. 'His face is more rounded like Kushina's and he seems to have gotten her emotional transparency. Hmm… It seems that history repeats itself. Is this why you're so interested in the boy? If I take the boy, I may be able to find out more about what the man is planning. I can take the pink haired girl to keep the boy in check as well. Not to mention that she herself has talent. Oh, happy day! I come for one and find two jewels amongst the rabble and I get to piss off Jiraiya as a bonus.'

"Did you just say you'll take me down in a few seconds?" Orochimaru asked in disbelief. "You do know who you are facing, right boy?"

"Yeah, you're Orochimaru," Naruto deadpanned. "Pedo Snake Teme, that craves for younger boys. Kidnaps them and turns them into his meat puppets."

That label was beginning to infuriate him. Not to mention his description to be blunt and somewhat accurate. Annoyed and amused. In the back of his mind, he knew the boy may be a prodigy like his father. The village was just too ignorant to see his potential. If so, there was still a chance. He prepared for an escape just in case that happened.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said with a smile before fainting. A single tear falling down her left cheek. Her voice dropping to a barely audible volume. "Thank you… Good luck"

Hearing Sakura call his name with the honorific 'kun' had sent electricity down his spine. His mind cleared. A calm he only felt once during his battle with Kurama.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said. The timbre of his voice changed.

Orochimaru did not even have time to register what just happened. One moment the boy was standing over by his fallen teammate. The next his snake had dispersed and then he was right in front of him holding a screeching rasengan with four points.

"Hiraishin!" Orochimaru said. Shocked. Confirming his previous thoughts. The technique was complicated and not easy to master. 'When had the boy place a seal on me?'

"No," Naruto answered. "I released the gravity seals on my arms and legs."

The boy slammed his palm on the sanin's stomach. A seal formed. Orochimaru's eyes widened. Years of research have given him the knowledge on what the boy had just used.

"A contract seal!" Orochimaru said. He tried to move away from the boy but found that he could not move. Shock had turned panic. "Boy! What have you done!?"

"I've released all the people you've placed a curse mark on," Naruto answered. He pulled his hand from the snake sanin and hit him with the rasenshuriken. "I've also placed a gravity seal on you. Farewell, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru was lifted to the sky. The attack was like a star outshining the sun. Stopping miles above the Hokage's Tower. He tried leaving the body. Hoping that he would not be affected when the target was the body. Unfortunately, he was wrong. The attack burst. Hitting him with countless microscopic blades. His real body was destroyed. It had cut off his chakra network and the jutsu was still attacking him. The boy had released all of his cursed seals. He would not be able to reincarnate himself. It was the end of the line for him.

"What an amazing jutsu! Hahaha…Ironic, the son of the student is the one that caught and killed me. Damn you Jiraiya. Even now, you're still being a thorn in my side!" Orochimaru said. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes. "Mother… Father, I will be with you soon."

The jutsu finished. Slowly, it brought down the sanin's snake body on the roof of the tower.

* * *

At the same time that the fight with Orochimaru was taking place.

"Sensei," Tsunade greeted. Entering the office.

"Tsunade, Shizune," Hiruzen said. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has Lord Hokage," Shizune agreed.

"Too long," Hiruzen said.

"So where is he?" Tsunade asked. Her expression became serious. "I swear sensei. If this is some kind of plot to bring me back to the village, I will turn this place into dust!"

"He is participating in the second phase of the chunin exams right now," Hiruzen answered.

Passing her a folder. Reading it. The old woman's eyes widened. She knew that she was reading classified information. The boy was the new Jinchuriki. Looking at who the parents of the child were. Her sensei was right. He was related to her. She continued. Her anger was now focused on a different matter.

"Sensei!" She shouted angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well…" Hiruzen tried to explain but was cut off when Anko and a couple of anbu had burst into the room.

"Lord Hokage!" Anko shouted. The expression she had on was that of urgency. So, the occupants in the room gave her priority to speak. "Orochimaru has infiltrated the village!"

"What!?" The original occupants of the room responded simultaneously.

Their conversation had been cut short when they heard a loud explosion.

* * *

Sakura stirred. She tried to move but found herself guided back down to her previous position. Not having enough strength to resist, she went back down.

"Now… Now," A female's voice said. "Rest some more. Your body is recovering from being poisoned."

Hearing a female voice, Sakura's eyes shot open. A girl with blood red hair was sitting beside her. She had red eyes and with black glasses. She was wearing a headband with the symbol of grass village. Sakura immediately tensed seeing the headband.

"Relax," the girl said with a smile. "My team died. There's no point for me to attack you. I wouldn't want to fight family anyway."

"Huh?" Sakura replied.

The girl pointed with her thumb. Sakura looked towards the direction she was pointing. Her blonde teammate was at the entrance napping. Well, napping really is not the right word for it.

"You're an Uzumaki?" Sakura asked. Remembering the normal traits of the clan. The girl nodded in response.

"Uzumaki, Karin," She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Haruno, Sakura."

Sakura recognized the name of one of the teammates of Sasuke from the original timeline. In her mind, this girl was insane. Though, the girl in front of her was a stark contrast to the girl she first met.

'Maybe it's Orochimaru's influence that caused her to become insane or her infatuation with Sasuke,' Sakura pondered. 'It could also be all the time she spent with the crackpots in snake teme's bases.'

"Wait!?" Sakura said in panic. "If I was poisoned, how did you heal me?"

"I didn't," Karin replied. She turned to her cousin. "He did."

"How?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Worry creeping up on her. She could see a few ways that he could have taken the poison out. Seeing the state the girl was in, Karin gave her a reassuring look.

"He sucked out the poison from the wound then put the poison in some sort of bubble, completely reckless if you ask me," She answered. Confirming her train of thought. "Then he covered your entire body with red chakra. From there, your wounds healed by itself."

"I see," Sakura said as her worry of him being hurt was now passing. "Thank you. I guess I'll scold him for being reckless later."

"No need," Karin said. "I already did that."

Sakura nodded in gratitude. Her thoughts came to a complete halt when she realized that the girl had known her name. Before she even introduced herself.

"He told me who you were," Karin said. Sensing her thoughts.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"Things," Karin replied while giving her a wink. "He was all like. Sakura-chan this and Sakura-chan that."

Sakura's cheeks went beet red. She could not believe it. The way Karin described the way Naruto had talked about her. It sounded as if that she was the center of his world. It seemed like he still loved her. Which did not make sense. He had stopped asking her out. On their days off, they had either been too busy, or he had made himself scarce.

"YES!" Inner Sakura cheered. "We have a chance to correct our mistakes! Naruto-kun still loves us!"

'That can't be right,' Sakura thought grimly. 'He seems so distant.'

"We can easily fix that," Inner Sakura replied. Flashing images through Sakura's mind. "Just go to his apartment then…"

'Stop!' Sakura interrupted. Her cheeks flushed at the images.

"Well you're no fun," Inner Sakura teased.

'We're too young for that!' Sakura countered with a huff.

"You're practically an eighteen-year-old woman inside your thirteen-year-old body," Inner Sakura pointed out. "What do you mean too young!?"

'Good point,' Sakura agreed. Realizing her mistake. 'Wait! No!'

"Haha," Inner Sakura jeered. "I win!"

* * *

Atop the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko along with some Anbu have come to see what had caused the explosion. They were greeted with the sight of a giant aggregation of snakes. They recognized the head of the creature. They all tensed.

"Orochimaru," Hiruzen said. "What have you done to your self?"

"I have changed forms in pursuit of immortality," Orochimaru replied.

"Sensei, him being here means that he will be trying something," Tsunade warned. She approached her former teammate warily. "We need to prepare for anything."

"Don't bother Tsunade," Orochimaru said weakly. "My entire chakra network is destroyed. Not to mention all my cursed seals have been released. I don't have any fight left in me."

"How did you end up like this?" Asked Hiruzen.

"The people of this village are both too ignorant and blind. That boy has completely surpassed both his parents," Orochimaru replied. Laughing at the notion that his actions were actually noble despite the reason being selfish. "I would have been doing the past Hokages a favor."

'He may be right,' Hiruzen thought. 'If only the villagers would listen.'

"Farewell sensei, farewell Tsunade," Orochimaru said. He coughed up blood. "I will watch from the edge of hell and see how long your ideals hold sensei."

* * *

Notes:

Welp there goes Kisame and Orochimaru. Hehe, needed to get the old dictator, the pedo snake and sushi roll out of the way. There is a reason for this. Well, maybe not shark boy but still.

There also might be some question if Sasuke got the curse mark. It's a no because Orochimaru never even managed to lay a finger on the Mr. Broody because of interruption.

I hope you guys like it. Thank you for continued support.


	9. Chapter 7: Because of Love

Day 2 of the second part of the chunin exams, team seven plus Karin were making their way towards the center tower in the forest. Jumping from branch to branch until they were halted by a wave of sand blocking their way. Leaping out of the way. When the wave settled, they found Gaara, Temari and Kankuro ahead.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto greeted. Brushing off the ambush from before. "You guys finished too?"

"Naruto," Karin called worriedly. She believes that her cousin was being way too casual with the team in front of them. "I don't think that was a greeting."

"Your friend is right," Kankuro confirmed. A cocky grin on his face. "Now leave your scrolls or this will get ugly."

"You don't look that strong to me," Sasuke shot back. An equally arrogant smile gracing his face. "I bet I could take you down in seconds."

"Let's see about that," Kankuro said.

Sasuke was going through seals when he was interrupted by a rain of needles. He was about to jump back when a strong gust of wind blew him and the needles back.

"That's enough," Naruto said sternly. His gaze moving from Sasuke to the sand siblings. "There's no need to fight."

'Oh, another wind user,' Temari thought. She smiled at the boy. 'And quite a strong one at that.'

"Speak for yourself dobe," Sasuke said. His tone defiant. His sharingan flaring up. "If you don't want to fight then…Ugh!"

The wind was knocked out of Sasuke. It felt like his stomach was trying to escape from his mouth. A hit to his chin caused him to fly a few feet back and lose consciousness. The blonde idiot standing over him as his vision faded to black.

Naruto sucker punched him. Irritation clear on his face. He did not want to hurt the Sasuke but knowing his personality, he knew he had no other choice. Forming a seal, he created two shadow clones.

"You know what to do," Naruto said to the clones.

"Yosh!" The clones responded. Giving the original a salute, they took the unconscious Uchiha on each side.

"Sakura, Karin, go on ahead," Naruto said as he turned to the two kunoichis with a smile. Although, the tone of his voice told them that it was not a question but an order. Turning back to the sand siblings. "I just need to have a chat with Gaara. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up later after."

"Naruto," the two called.

"It'll be alright," Naruto said. Cutting them off before they began. Giving them a thumbs up. "Promise!"

The two sighed. Knowing that he made up his mind. They were about to leave when a sand wall blocked them.

"Mother will have all of your blood!" Gaara snarled.

A kunai with an explosive tag caused the wall to collapse. Naruto took a step forward to the sand jinchuriki. A serious expression on his face. His chakra spiked. "That's enough of that. Gaara! I'm the one holding the scrolls."

Feeling the power emanating from the orange-clad boy. Gaara wanting to test his existence, let the others pass. When the group was out of sight, he began his attack. Surrounding the blonde boy with sand; encasing him.

"Mother will be happy with your blood!" Gaara said with a bloodthirsty smile. "Sand coffin!"

The sand moved to crush the boy. Expecting the blood that comes out from crushing the body. It never came. The sand coffin collapsed. Their eyes went wide. The boy was enshrouded with chakra. Seeing this, Gaara sent another wave of sand. Before the sand touched the boy, it collapsed.

"Your sand won't hurt me Gaara," Naruto said. He continued walking towards the redhead. "I just want to talk."

Temari and Kankuro tried to hinder Naruto. Sending wind and puppets to block him. His chakra simply shielded him from the wind and destroyed the puppets.

"Temari, Kankuro, I'm not here to fight," Naruto stated calmly.

"Why can't I kill you!?" Gaara shouted in anger. Sending balls of sand towards the blonde jinchuriki. They were deflected by arms made of chakra.

"Tsk," Temari sounded in frustration. There had been no one except for the Kazekage that can stand against Gaara, and that is with an all-out battle. Yet here was genin their age brushing her brother's attack like it was nothing. Analyzing the situation, only one course of action seemed logical. "Gaara! Kankuro! We should withdraw. This boy is not normal."

"No!" Gaara spat. Furious at the phenomena before him. The sand was beginning to cover his body. "Not before I kill him!"

"Gaara!" Temari shouted from one of the branches. "It's too early. Remember the plan!"

"Fine!" Gaara said pointedly. "We'll settle this later."

The sand flew off Gaara as he slowly disappeared. Glaring at Naruto as the sand was blown to the wind.

"Shukaku! Kurama, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son, Isobu and Matatabi says hi," Naruto said before the boy disappeared completely.

* * *

Inside Gaara's mind, Shukaku gulped nervously. The fact that the boy said his siblings sent their regards meant the boy knew them and was in contact. He winced. Fighting this boy might incur the wrath of the other bijuu. He definitely did not want that. There was also another matter that came to mind.

'There is no one in this world left who knows the names of all the bijuu.' Shukaku thought. His curiosity overcame his anger at the fact his jinchuriki had not killed for him. 'Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?'

* * *

Naruto made his way back to his team after sending them in tailed beast mode. He found them waiting at the exit of the forest. They opened the two scrolls once they were out. A cloud of smoke came out of the scrolls. When the smoke settled, Iruka before them.

"Hey, long time no see," Iruka greeted.

"Iruka-sensei!" The members of team seven said together.

"The second test, all three of you pass. Congratulations!" Iruka said. He then scratching the back of his head and continued sheepishly. "You guys are early though. So no one is here yet. "

"Yeah," Sakura said. "It's only been a day. Right?"

"So, what do we do now," Sasuke asked. Smirking at the fact that they finished the test in less than the allotted time. "Do we just go home and wait for the weaklings to finish the exam?"

"Looks like you had trouble," Sarutobi said as he entered the room. Along with him were Tsunade and Shizune.

'Baa-chan!'

'Lady Tsunade!'

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka said. "Lady Tsunade!"

"It's alright Iruka," Sarutobi said. "Since they are done with the second part of the exam. They can go and come back once the third exam begins. Although I do need to speak to them."

"As you wish, Lord Hokage," Iruka complied. With a nod, he shunshined away.

"Now," Sarutobi said. He looked to the extra person in the group. The red hair was a dead giveaway but he needed to be sure. "Who might you be young lady?"

"Karin Uzumaki, sir," Karin answered. A bit nervous because of who was in front of her. "Naruto said that he was also from the Uzumaki clan and that he was my cousin but I needed to be sure. So, we agreed to do a blood test after this exam."

"Very well," Sarutobi said. A headache forming. The man could predict what will happen next.

* * *

After the mission in Konoha. Itachi had returned to where they met the client before. A lot healthier. His eyes were another matter.

"Hello Itachi-san," the client greeted.

"We've completed the mission," Itachi said with a stoic expression. Activating his sharingan incase he had to fight.

"Yes you have," the client agreed. He took out a scroll and handed it to Itachi. "This is the other half of the payment for your organization."

Itachi released the seal in the scroll. A crate filled with ryo appeared. Sure that there was no trap and satisfied with the payment, he stored the money back into the scroll. The client took out what seemed like an old piece of paper. A map, marking the location of Itachi's quarry.

"Here is what we agreed upon Itachi-san," the client said. Handing Itachi the parchment. "It was a pleasure working with you. I do hope our business stays between us now and in the future."

He received a nod from the older Uchiha before he turned to leave.

"Itachi-san," the client called. "You should know that she has lost her memory. I have a feeling that you will try to restore it. If she regains her memories, it is more likely that she will hate you."

"I know that," Itachi whispered. Tears flowing from his red eyes. Thankful that the man could not see the pained expression on his face.

"I wish you the best, Itachi," the client said empathetically. He could see the man trembling before he left. Still looking at the spot Itachi disappeared to. He sighed. "What people do because of love."

* * *

"They're positive!" Shizune declared as she entered the Hokage's office.

She saw a small grin on her mentor's face. They had done two test. One was Naruto's, Kushina's and Minato's. The second was with Karin. With the results, she had gained not one but two relatives. It also proved that Naruto was Minato's son. She was happy for her master. Now she had two other relatives.

"Heck yeah!" Naruto cheered. He looked to his cousin before grabbing her and happy dancing. "I have family!"

Sarutobi smiled at the boy. The boy had been through a lot. He wanted the him to be happy. He watched as Naruto bombarded Karin with questions. Overwhelming her. He did not want to intrude upon this happy moment but there were some questions that needed to be answered because of the event. He coughed.

"Now that we know you're related," Hiruzen said. Looking at the girl. "We must answer an important question."

"Huh?" Naruto responded before anyone could say anything. "What kind of question?"

"Would you like to live in Konoha?" Hiruzen asked the young woman. "This extends to any relatives that you have back in grass."

Karin gave the man a determined smile. "Yes sir, my mother had died a few years back. I have nothing left there."

"Very well," Sarutobi said. "We will negotiate with them to have you transferred here. Would you still want to be a ninja?"

"Yes sir," Karin replied.

"Alright," Hiruzen said. He turned to his former student and gave her a nod. A silent congratulation.

"We need to find you an apartment," Naruto said to his cousin happily.

"No need," Sarutobi said. "The Uzumaki compound has enough houses for you both."

"How come you never told me about it before jiji?" Naruto asked the old man.

"For your protection, Naruto," Hiruzen replied sadly. "It would also have been lonely living in such a big place alone."

"I see," the young jinchuriki said. Looking down.

"Tsunade, I believe you remember where it is," Hiruzen said. In an attempt to raise the mood. "Why don't you show your new relatives around."

"Alright," She replied.

"Now if there are no other questions, you're dismissed," Hiruzen said. "Sasuke, I must speak to you."

* * *

Day three of the second part of the chunin exams, team seven was found in the training ground nine. A three-way sparring match was their training for the day. The silver-haired was watching from the sidelines.

"Shanaroo!" Sakura shouted as she leapt from the bushes. Her chakra enhanced fist trained on her blonde teammate.

"Doton: Mudwall!" Naruto said as he touched the ground after weaving hand signs.

A wall of earth erected from the ground. Sakura's punched destroyed the wall. It did give him time to escape her attack. With the immediate danger passed, he jumped towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"I got you Sakura-chan!" He declared victoriously.

"In your dreams Naruto!" Sakura shot back. She did a spinning back kick that caused the orange clad boy to jump back. She was about to attack when they heard someone jump from the trees. Sasuke was now above both of them. A smirk on the boy's face as he weaved through hand signs.

"Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!" Sasuke said. Blowing a huge amount of fire from his mouth.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto said. Urgently, weaving through signs with great speed. Using the water from the lake nearby. "Suiton: Water Wave!"

Naruto unconsciously added wind nature chakra to the jutsu. Changing the jutsu. It surprised him when instead of a huge wave that the jutsu was supposed to be, a vortex formed. It had enshrouded him and Sakura. Extinguishing the fire jutsu upon collision.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha. After the jutsus finished, he grabbed his male teammate by the collar. Ready to punch him if he gave the wrong answer. "That isn't a technique you use on your teammates!"

"Hn!" Sasuke responded. Drained from the amount of chakra his last jutsu required.

He was annoyed that the blonde managed to counter it and come out unscathed. Still, he did not expect the jutsu to be so powerful. He found it in his clan's jutsu library. The part where the author's name was supposed to be had faded. His face did show a somewhat apologetic expression that other members noticed.

'Is he showing emotion!?' The others thought.

"Ok how about we call it a day," Kakashi interjected. Preventing further escalation. He noted the way that his student changed the water jutsu into a collaboration jutsu, alone. Keeping the fact at the back of his mind to ask him later. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

With the training over, Kakashi left followed by Sasuke. Leaving the two gennin. Sakura sat under a tree to rest as Naruto summoned hundreds of clones to do different training. She was also wondering how the boy had changed his jutsu he was using.

"Hey Naruto," she called to him. The clones turned to her. "I have a question for you."

The original separated from his clones to sit beside the girl. A goofy smile on his face.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked energetically.

"How did you change the jutsu that you used?" Sakura asked curiously. She remembered that jutsu. In the previous timeline, it was used in their battle against Kakuzu. Though, it was performed by both him and Captain Yamato.

"I'm not sure Sakura-chan," he replied. Also curious as to how he performed the jutsu he and Yamato used.

"Is it a new jutsu you're working on?" Sakura queried.

"Not really," Naruto replied. He was looking at his hands thinking of a way how he performed the jutsu. "It's a jutsu I've seen before but it requires two chakra natures to do so."

'He's seen the jutsu before?' Sakura thought suspiciously. Thinking back to when they found him sleeping in the hokage's office. Possibilities were forming in her mind.

"Ne, Sakura do you have any ideas on how I did that?" Naruto asked. Breaking the pinkette's train of thought.

"I'm not sure Naruto," Sakura answered. Giving the question a little more thought. "The jutsu required two chakra natures to perform. With only you doing it, it seemed like you were doing what people with kekei genkai do. If that were the case, shouldn't it have come out as an ice jutsu? Kakashi-sensei did say that from his previous explanation of Haku's jutsus."

"Oh well, we'll think about this more later," Naruto said. Changing the topic. "How many do you think finished the exam now?"

"A few I'm guessing," Sakura replied.

They continued their casual banter. Their conversation topics ranged from food to more profound one's like good and evil. Showing Sakura of the depth of Naruto's mind. At some point, she had tuned the blonde out. She was too deep in her musings that she had forgotten what they were even talking about.

'He's so kind and warm. If I wasn't in love with Sasuke, I might've actually fallen for him,' Sakura thought. A smile appeared on her face. The latter part of her thought caused her to wonder. "I love Sasuke? Do I really?' She questioned as doubt began to set in. Bringing with it a plethora of different emotions. 'He's been the one I've been chasing all my life but do I really love him? What is it about him that made me fall in love with him? I declared that I would be his wife when we were kids but what made me say that? There was that moment on the bench.' The memory on the hokage monument played out in her mind. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Shaking her head, she tried to remember the original scene on the bench. Surprised when the memory her mind had slowly replaced Sasuke with Naruto as if some genjutsu was dispelled. 'Wait! That could've been Naruto? Did he henge into Sasuke? Naruto did say it this time and the words do sound like something Naruto would say. Why would he do that though?"

Unable to find an argument as to why she loved Sasuke, she turned her thoughts to something else. What would she do when they were older? She knew that the fourth ninja world war was going to happen. It had been planned for a long time by Madara but what would she do after, Would she become the next head medic? Would she travel the world to escape the loneliness of losing someone dear to her? Would she get married? With that thought, her mind wandered to her life as a married woman.

First, it showed the life she would have as Sasuke's wife. There she was at home taking care of her daughter. Sasuke was wandering the world in search for redemption. Her daughter constantly asking her why her father was not with them. She tried to find every excuse for her husband but even with the knowledge, she found herself longing and wondering the same thing. One day their daughter would find a picture of his old team. Seeing the entire picture, her daughter drove the last nail in the coffin when she asked if she was even her mother at all. Their relationship would become strained. Worse when Sasuke almost accidentally killed their daughter,

The second was her life as an Uzumaki. She was cooking dinner at home after a day at work when a pair of arms snaked their way around her. Turning around she saw her husband smiling at her warmly. He had picked up the children from school and were playing with them until now. He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her to the dining table. Telling her to rest. That he had everything covered. There they talked about the events of the day as his shadow clones prepared the food. During dinner the children, happily and very animatedly talked about what they had learned from school. Her son stating that he wanted to be a medical ninja like her while her daughter said that she would inherit 'the hat' from her father. There was a very loud argument between them after about who was better. Which resulted with her bonking them both in the head. Naruto in his idiotic ways added fuel to the fire which sent him out the sunroof and halfway across Konoha. Her life would not be the perfect life she fantasized about when she was young but it does have its moments. Still compared to her Uchiha counterpart, Sakura Uzumaki was very happy with how things turned out despite the ups and downs.

When she came out of her thoughts, Naruto was still going on about their earlier topic. Not noticing that she had not been paying attention for a while. His eyes flickered with energy as he rambled on. His hands moving while he explained why he had that certain notion about the subject.

'Maybe, I should give him a chance,' Sakura thought as she placed her head on his shoulder. Letting her fatigue claim her consciousness.

"And that's how I see it Sakura-chan," Naruto finished his explanation.

Noticing a weight on his shoulder, he turned to his teammate. She had fallen asleep. A gentle smile on her face. Looking very comfortable. He was tempted to kiss her but relented. Not wanting to wake her. He tried to shift into a better position but this only caused her to move into a more intimate position. His heart rate spiked and he tensed. The smell of cherry blossom from Sakura overloading his mind. He could feel her warmth, her touch and breathe. He knew that when she wakes up later, he would be dead. Still, he could not say that he is not enjoying this. How he prayed to be in this position, to be holding her, to be with her. Alas, nothing last forever. When she wakes up, it would all go back to the way it was. Her loving Sasuke. Him gathering the pieces and putting them back together. Placing his arm around her and resting his head on hers. Giving in to the temptation, he resigned himself to his fate. A single thought echoed in his mind. 'Paradise!'

* * *

At same time, Team eight is resting in a clearing within the forest of death. They had not gotten any luck at finding an earth scroll. Plus they had been busy fighting off people who wanted another heaven scroll. Either for assurance or they had lost theirs. With the reprieve, the Hyuga heiress' thoughts turned to different matters.

'I wonder how Naruto-kun's is doing.' She thought fondly. Activating her Byakugan to search for her crush. "Where is he? I can't find him in the forest. Did his team already finish the exam?'

"Hey Hinata, you shouldn't overuse your eyes," Kiba said after noticing his teammates actions.

"Yes, I will. I'm just making sure that no threat in our vicinity," Hinata lied hastily.

"You should get some rest. We'll be searching again in a couple of hours," Kiba said. He laid his head on a log with Akamaru on his stomach. Taking the scroll from his pouch, he began playing with it. "I can't believe that we couldn't find someone with an earth scroll."

"We will find one Kiba. Be patient," Shino said stoically. "My bugs are scouting while we rest."

Hinata began looking outside the forest for Naruto. She started with his usual places then to other places. When she found him, her vision turned red. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her. Anger and hate bubbling in its place. The boy of her dreams was at one of the training grounds. Proving that he either had passed the test already. Not even considering the alternative result. She fumed at the sight. There he was sitting by a tree. Sleeping. A genuine smile on his face. A smile she had not seen in years. Normally, this would have given her a warm feeling but right now, it infuriated her. The boy was not the subject her ire It was the one who was beside him. There she was. Her head resting on his shoulder. Nuzzling on his neck. Sleeping comfortably in his loving arms. A warm smile gracing her lips with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'That bitch! What is she doing beside Naruto-kun like that!?' She exploded in her thoughts. Screaming internally from her anger. 'She does not deserve him! After all she's done!'

"Yo Hinata, you ok?" Kiba asked worriedly. Noticing the change his teammate. Placing Akamaru to his side and sat up. He watched as her breath became erratic. "You're hyperventilating."

"I'm fine," Hinata snapped coldly. Hyperfocused on the image she was seeing.

"Hello," someone greeted. Team eight turned to look at the source of the voice. Three ninjas with masks and head plates from Ame were prowling towards them. "We would like you to hand over your heaven scroll to us. If you don't comply, things will get really ugly."

"Oh look, training dummies," Hinata said icily as she slowly moved towards the enemy. Finding a release for her anger. A deranged grin formed on the girl's face.

* * *

Notes:

Hello readers,

Thank you for the continued support. I know I'm not as good as many of the other writers here. I will strive to be better.

I did notice that there were parts that were bland because of the lack of emotions in my portrayal as well as grammatical errors (includes the spelling mistakes). I will fix those with time.

Still, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story thus far.


	10. Chapter 8: Sasuke vs Lee

The first round of the preliminaries went by pretty fast. The Konoha genin and the sand siblings winning the matches. Some of the matches ended fairly quickly. Gaara won by killing his opponent. Sakura winning against Ino even with the shintenshin. Choji conceded on account of Shikamaru threatening to dump an entire bag of potato chips. Tenten was defeated when she ran out of ranged weapons that she could throw at Neji. Temari won against the remaining sound shinobi called Zaku by distorting the air distorting the sound waves. Hinata, using her newly created gentle step technique, had won against Shino when she got close enough to seal the chakra points essential for the growth of his kikaichu.

After a week of respite, the remaining sixteen returns for the second round. The names of the contestants were shown on two sides of a screen in quick succession. The randomizer came to a stop. Sasuke smirked as his name appeared on the screen. He jumped into the ring. Eager to face his opponent. The roulette started again. Stopping at the name 'Rock Lee'. The young man clad in green spandex made his way on the opposite side of the ring.

"Ready to eat dirt?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Yosh, let us have a great match Uchiha-san," Lee replied. His eyes burned with determination. "Today, I will face one of the students of Guy Sensei's eternal rival."

"I'm still going to win this," Sasuke declared. "I am an Uchiha after all."

"I plan to win this as well," Lee said. "Whether a loser can defeat an elite through the power of hard work. That is something to look forward to in this match."

Hayate raised his hand. The two fighters went into their fighting stances. The moment his hand dropped, the two battlers were on each other. Trading punches and kicks. Also dodging jutsu in Lee's case.

* * *

In the stands, Might Guy stood beside Kakashi. Watching as their pupils exchange blows. The masked jonnin was wondering how his students will do against others.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Guy asked. "Impressive isn't he?"

"His taijutsu is beyond that of a genin but he does not seem to be using chakra," Kakashi stated his analysis. "I'm guessing that his chakra reserves are rather low or that he has a limited knowledge of jutsu."

"It's not that Lee doesn't use ninjutsu," Guy clarified. "He can't use it."

"Oh,"

Down below them Naruto and Sakura watched as their teammate fought evenly with his opponent. One supporting Sasuke. The other praying that Lee wipes the floor with him.

"Go kick Teme's ass Lee!" Naruto shouted.

"Baka!" Sakura screamed into his ear while bopping his head. "Don't cheer for the other team!"

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto pouted. Nursing the bump on his head. "Lee worked very hard."

* * *

Lee unwrapped his bandages. Dodging a barrage of shuriken and kunai. He sent his opponent into the air with a kick then wrapped him in the bandages and begun spinning.

"Initial Lotus!" Lee said while he crashed his opponent into the ground and jumping away.

* * *

Guy smiled. Seeing his student perform a difficult technique. He was proud of his student. The boy had come a long way from where he had started.

'That's it Lee!' Guy thought. 'Show everyone what your youth can do!'

Kakashi could not believe his eye. That such a young man can perform a technique. It must have taken quite a lot of dedication. He was also shocked that Guy would teach the boy something so dangerous. Looking at the other jonin, it could be seen that they thought the same as he did.

"Guy," Kakashi called. "You didn't."

"You see when I found him. He felt like he was nothing. A total failure," Guy stated. A sad and nostalgic look transparent on his face. "He couldn't use either genjutsu or ninjutsu. All he had was taijutsu. He trained hard. Undergone gruelling training. Inhuman even by my standards. His youthfulness knows no bounds. He took all the lessons I've taught him to heart. That is the boy who stands before you now. He is no mere genin. Lee is a taijutsu specialist."

In the cloud of dust, a figure can be seen. Looking closely, the silhouette was weaving signs.

"Katon: Great Fire Ball jutsu," Sasuke said as he unleashed a massive fireball at the green-clad boy. The area effect was devastating. Seeing his handiwork. He smirked.

"That was a great jutsu Uchiha-san," Lee praised. Appearing at the side of the arena.

Sasuke turned to see his opponent. Unscathed. Shocked, that the boy had managed to avoid his attack. He realized that he needed to take this fight seriously.

"You're tougher than you look," Sasuke said.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were red and had two tomoes. They restarted their fight. Lee's movements, though fast, were being telegraphed to Sasuke because of his Sharingan.

"Now, let's see you try those moves again," Sasuke said. An arrogant smirk on his face.

He charged at Lee. The taijutsu specialist tried to counter; however, his movements were read. This time, it was his turn to be launched into the air with Sasuke parallel to his back. He kicked the young man on the left side causing them to switch positions.

"Lion Rendan!" Sasuke shouted. Drop kicking the boy to the ground.

A crater formed when the boy crashed. At first, it seemed like he was not getting up. Hayate was about to declare the winner.

"No," Lee said. He moved his body. Shaking at the damage done by the attack. Slowly, he got back up to his feet. "My youth, shall not burn out here!"

"Lee!" Guy called from the stands. "Take off your weights."

"Yes!" Lee responded. He took off the weights on his legs. "Guy-sensei!"

"Hnn!" Sasuke snorted. "As if removing a couple of pounds can help you defeat the might of the Uchiha."

Lee dropped the weights on the ground. The spot where they dropped exploded. Everyone watching went slack-jawed.

* * *

"Guy," Kakashi said with a sweatdrop. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"It wasn't me who pushes him that far," Guy replied. "His drive is what pushes to go that far."

"Still," Kakashi said. "That's too much."

Instead of replying, Guy gave him a smirk that was out of character. He called to his beloved student. "Lee! I am authorizing you to use that!"

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee replied.

The boy began to run around the ring at incredible speeds. His opponent trying to cope with the sudden burst of agility. Struggling to track his opponent as he delivered punches and kicks from random directions.

"Guy?" Kakashi said while giving the man a questioning look.

"You see Kakashi," Guy began to explain. "Out of all the times I challenged you, I was not only trying to improve myself. I learned from you. I learned to fight the sharingan by going up against you. I learned about my own weaknesses. I learned how to battle jutsu of different variations but there is something else that I learned from you my eternal rival!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi responded. Confused and curious as to what Guy was going on about.

"You are about to see the sole technique that was copied from the copy ninja," Guy declared with pride. "And I have passed it down to Lee!"

* * *

'Ugh,' Sasuke groaned in his mind. 'How can someone become so fast by removing a couple of weights? How heavy were those weights?'

Even with his sharingan activated, he was having a hard time tracking the boy. Lee moved at great speeds but varying it. Causing great strain to his eyes. It did not help that Lee was coming at him from random directions.

"Forgive me Uchiha-san," Lee said as he appeared behind Sasuke crouching with his hands in a hand sign that he had never seen before. Time slowed. "But this is over!"

* * *

"No way is that!?" Naruto said, excited.

'Lee!' Sakura internally screamed. 'For the love of god, don't do it!'

'What!?' Everyone else thought. 'Guy said that he can't use jutsu! So what is that handsign!?'

Kakashi's eyes widened. He knew that hand sign. He turned to his rival, who only nodded in response to his unspoken question. He turned back at the green-clad boy in horror. In one swift motion, everyone who questioned the boy's actions were answered.

"Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: One Thousand Years of Death!"

* * *

Notes:

Hello readers,

Thank for the response on the questions. It gave me a lot of ideas about what to put in the story. Since Naruto already used the thousand years of death in the past timeline, I decided to give someone else the chance to use it.

'I don't get the premise of this story at all. Sasuke is hated by everyone bar Naruto yet they help him? and the solution to something idiotic like Sakura's feelings is to throw them into the past? what the? even Sasuke killing himself would make more sense by this point. What does going back in time solve? Sasuke is still there. -.-'

Technically he talked to a select few not everyone. He is a criminal but being a criminal doesn't automatically make him hated by everyone. I did state that the people he asked were reluctant to help him because of his past actions; however, it does not mean that no one would at least hear him out. Kakashi for example. No, them being sent back in time was more for Naruto and Sakura. In some small way, it is Sasuke's way of apologizing and give them the time they lost because they were chasing their vengeful teammate. Regarding Sakura's feelings, it was not a solution but more of a request and an advice than anything. You have to remember that every person is different. What you see as good can be bad for another. What she does with what he said is up to her.


	11. Chapter 9: Sakura vs Hinata

Silence encompassed the colosseum. The moment those two names appeared on the screen, an incomprehensible tension could be felt as the two kunoichi walked towards the stage. Their eyes fixed upon the other, an invisible battle happening between them.

The young Hyuga's eyes full of rage and contempt towards the pink haired girl in front of her. Contemplating the repercussions of killing her. She activated her Byakugan and to everyone's surprise, it sent shockwaves to her immediate surrounding.

Sakura could feel the killing intent that was simply oozing from the white eyed girl. Still, she knew that this battle was inevitable judging from her growing affection towards her blond teammate. So, she steeled herself for what would be the hardest battle of her life.

Sweat travelled down Hayate's back. Feeling the pressure from the two kunoichi, he felt like he might get killed in the crossfire that would happen as soon as he signaled for the match to start. He wondered what happened that caused the hostility in front of him. Looking at the spectators, he could see that the same thoughts were going through there minds. He then turned to the Hokage, who gave him a nod. Sighing, he raised his hand. The two took a fighting stance and the moment he said start, launched at their opponent.

They begun with a series of strikes which was either dodged or blocked by the other. Looking for openings that they could exploit. Sakura was about to attack again but stopped when Hinata began to talk. The temperature in the stadium felt like it had dropped a few degrees.

"You don't deserve him!" Hinata stated. A tone in which no one had ever heard her use.

'I know,' was the thought of both inner and the real Sakura. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. The girl kept a stoic face but that one sentence had almost caused her to break down. She may have hidden it well but Hinata saw her tremble before she schooled her emotions.

"Do you even know what he's been through?" Hinata asked angrily. She received no reply which angered her further. "Figures!"

"I know Hinata," Sakura said quietly. Her face shadowed over.

"Then you should know how much you've hurt him!" Hinata screeched. She lunged towards the girl launching several strikes that would close the girl's chakra points.

Sakura jumped into the air to avoid the attack. She then raised her foot and performed a drop kick when she landed, turning the ring into a crater. Seeing Hinata dodge her attack, she followed up by leaping at her with a chakra enhanced fist.

"Don't you think I know that Hinata!" Sakura shouted back. Her voice lace with guilt and anger. "I'm well aware that I hurt him!"

Seeing the pink-haired girl attack. She knew from the time that the girl had fought Ino and her kick from earlier that the fist was enhanced with chakra. Spinning around as wind and chakra began to encase her. Seeing the technique, both Hyuga Hiashi and Hanabi were stunned.

"Kaiten!" Hinata said.

Sakura's fist collided with the revolving chakra. Blown back by the force of her own attack. She stood up just in time to see Hinata charging at her. Leaning to the left to avoid one of the strikes, she delivered a kick to the pearl eyed girl's chin. Hinata spun backwards landing gracefully on the other side of the field.

* * *

"What the hell happened to Hinata!?" Kiba shouted in shock.

"Though she may have not noticed it, Haruno-san's inner turmoil has forced Hinata-sama to confront her own," Shino answered stoically. "It seems that she has come to a decision."

"What are they fighting about?" Kiba asked.

He did not get a verbal answer. Instead, his friends turned towards the blonde jinchuriki. He sat there for a few minutes not understanding until it hit him.

"No way!" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

* * *

The two girls panted. Neither had been able to land a successful blow on the other. Emotions running high. Hinata walked slowly towards the pink haired medic. Sakura was about to move but the Hyuuga heiress' next words stopped her.

"You're in range of my divination," Hinata stated icily as she dropped to a stance. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms."

Sakura glared at the Hyuga Princess. Hinata was glaring back. Her Byakugan trained on the pinked haired kunoichi then she lunged.

"You who ignored him!" Hinata shouted. Hitting the pinkette twice.

Memories of when she ignored Naruto played in Sakura's mind. Questioning herself as to why is it that she ignored her teammate. True, he could get out of hand sometimes but most of the times...

"You who scorned him!" Hinata continued. Four strikes hit her opponents body.

Every memory of her putting the blond down surfaced. From the times she would casually call him an idiot to the time before she got to know him better. Tears fell from her eyes because of both physical and emotional pain that she was being subjected to.

"You who yelled at him!" Hinata continued as she hit eight points on Sakura's body.

The times where she yelled at Naruto came. Again, questions formed in the split second it took for Hinata to launch her next strike. Her resolve withling away as the guilt her actions have caused became heavier.

"You who showed no care for him!" Hinata snarled, tears also falling from her eyes. Hitting another sixteen points on Sakura's body.

At this point, her will to fight had already left her. She understood the emotions that the shy kunoichi was feeling. The disgust that had been on her face since they came into the ring. Oh she understood. Afterall, she was disgusted with herself too.

"You who hurt him!" Hinata cried. Landing thirty strikes.

Images of Naruto's pained face flashed before her eyes. Images that she had sealed in the back of her mind, pretending she had not seen them because of the effect they had. She could no longer escape them anymore. The young Hyuuga heiress had pulled them to the surface then it came. A somewhat blurry image of her blonde teammate came to mind. He was smiling but with closer inspection one can see that it was a mask. Trying to be strong for her. Hiding the pain and sadness that she was submitting him to. Concealing the fact that his heart was breaking not only from what she was doing but also from seeing her like this.

"Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke huh?" Naruto's words echoed. A smile on his face. "I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I can understand."

"You don't deserve him!" Hinata roared. Barraging Sakura which sent her flying back.

Pain was surging from every part of Sakura's body. Not to mention that she felt totally drained with her sudden inability to use her chakra. She contemplated on whether she should just give up and let the pain take her consciousness away.

* * *

"Giving up already forehead?" A voice asked in her mind.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in her mind. Inner Sakura standing over her. Looking disappointed.

"You're just gonna give up, just like that?" Inner Sakura asked.

"I don't deserve him," Sakura said weakly.

"So?" Inner said sarcastically.

"So, he should be with the person he wants!" Sakura shouted. "Someone that would do everything in their power make him happy."

"What if that person is you?" Inner asked.

"It can't be me," Sakura said.

"Oh is that so?" Inner said in a challenging manner.

"Yes it is so!" Sakura cried. "You know everything that happened. How can I make him happy when all I do is hurt him!? Hinata's completely right. I don't deserve him."

"You think so?" Inner taunted.

"Of course I think so! We both know what happened before!" She shouted before lowering her head and whispered. "Even now, all I'm doing is hurting him."

"What does he think about it?" Inner asked.

"He probably thinks the same," Sakura replied defeated. "We haven't even spoken properly in more than a week. Everytime I try, he finds some excuse to leave. I'm nothing but a burden to him. He finally realized it and doesn't love me anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" Inner asked.

"Huh?" Sakura sounded.

"Look at him," Inner said.

Weakly, Sakura opened her eyes. Looking at the crowd. She found the blonde staring at her. His face pale and worry etched across his features. Something inside her warmed. A glimmer of hope appeared within her eyes.

"Get it now?" Inner asked.

"Thank you," Sakura said. Slowly standing up. Enduring the pain that she was feeling.

"Yeah anytime," Inner replied. "Now go fight for our idiot!"

* * *

"No," Sakura said. Her eyes trained on the slowly approaching Hyuuga. "Not yet."

"I have hit all your chakra points," Hinata said. "You have no chakra to use. Give up."

"No," Sakura replied defiantly.

"So you think you deserve him even after everything?" Hinata asked.

"No, I know I don't deserve him. Heck he'll probably be a lot happier if he never met me," Sakura answered. "But, it's not really my choice to make. Until he says he doesn't want me around, I'll stay. And because of that, I can't give up. To do so would be an insult to him, to his ninja way. So if you want to win this match Hinata, you'll have to finish me off but don't expect me to go down without a fight!"

"So be it," Hinata said. She lowered her hands and chakra began to accumulate until it took form. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!"

Hinata sprang towards Sakura. Barely missing her as she leapt away. The medic nin pulled out two balls from her pouch. She threw it at the her opponent surrounding her with black smoke.

"Really Sakura?" Hinata asked sarcastically. "A smoke bomb? You do realize that the Byakugan see through smoke right?"

Hinata came out of the smoke and hit Sakura's thigh. A resounding crack could be heard as Sakura screamed in pain. The pinkette glared at the on coming threat. One of her arms were broken broken by the kaiten. Her chakra pathways blocked. A broken femur and her last attack did not work apparently. What was she supposed to do now?

"This is over," Hinata declared before attacking.

'Naruto, I'm sorry,' Sakura thought. Closing her eyes. Waiting for the attack to land but it never came. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see Hinata frozen in front of her. Her attack inches away from her chest.

"What did you do to me!?" Hinata shouted. Struggling to move her body. Pain visible from her face.

She scooched away from the extended arm that was in front of her and struggled to stand up. Twice she fell back down but managed to stand up. Her body screaming at her.

"My last attack was not meant to blind you," Sakura said in between pants. She coughed up blood but continued. "It was nerve gas meant to paralyze you for at least a couple of hours."

"Coward!" Hinata snarled.

"I'm a medic nin Hinata," Sakura said. "I just used what I had. Just like you used yours."

She turned to the referee.

"She won't be able to use her body for at least a couple of hours," Sakura said.

"The winner is Sakura Haruno," the ref announced.

Sakura collapsed from where she stood. A minute later the medics came into the scene placing the two teens on the stretchers and brought them to the hospital. The crowd still stunned from the battle that had occurred. That match was not a fight. It was a beating. Many had not been able to hear what they were talking about causing them to ask what went on to make those two to fight with such desperation. A cough from the Hokage brought the people out of their minds.

'We should continue on with the exam.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello readers,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Fight scenes are not really my forte so sorry if it wasn't as flashy as it could be. NaruHina fans, don't kill me. Any comments and opinions are appreciated.


End file.
